


The origin of the fertility stone

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 17th Century, 9 witches, F/F, Fertility Stone AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian preg, Magic, Magic stone - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past, Romance, Scot Diana, Tension, Witches, alternative universe, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: Almost 350 years ago in the 17th century, Diana Cavendish I created a magical relic that would help witches who wanted to have children but were married or dating each other. This story tells how Diana created her and overcame several difficulties that she suffered, despite being a Cavendish, she was far from being a spectacular witch that her descendants would ever be or that Beatrix once was and how her girlfriend meet oriental witches
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/ Sarah Campbell, Oc shipps
Series: The Fertility Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The origin of the fertility stone

**The First Diana Cavendish**

Sir Jack Cavendish is a grandchild of a lineage of great merchants that is even close to the British crown, he is a bit different than his ancestor being more impressed to the past of his family being witches, until a day he was on the Dublin port in 28th October 1629 a red head girl was staring at him.

\- (He always goes here, he’s so handsome… But how can I talk to him… Come on Isabel don’t be weak, what could he gonna do to me?)

\- Hi!

Says Isabel looking blushed to Jack.

\- Oh Hi there.

Says Jack.

\- I’ve seen you a lot of times here.

Says Isabel looking down and blushed.

\- I’m a merchant from Scotland, I use to travel a lot through Europe and even to the thirteen colonies sometimes, my name is Jack Cavendish.

Says Jack.

\- Oh, Jack, beautiful name, I’m Isabel McLaren.

Says Isabel looking to Jack eyes.

\- (Oh great Madeleine… He has beautiful eyes and a nice blonde beard…)

\- McLaren… Interesting, so you’re from a family of witches?

Says Jack impressed.

\- (She’s a witch; finally my dream to bring magic to the Cavendish Family is here).

\- Uhm… Yeah, I’m sorry for being a witch… Humans someti…

Says Isabel sad until Jack put his finger in Isabel mouth.

\- Oh cutie don’t be sad, I like witches, and you’re a cute one, I’m a Cavendish, I’m a witch descendant too.

Says Jack.

\- Ahhh, so you like me?

Says Isabel blushed and shocked.

\- Well I will only know If we see more each other. Well I’m going to do some deals here, when I can meet you again?

Says Jack walking to other place until Isabel pushes his jacket.

\- Hey Jack give me a strand of your hair; since I’m a witch we can talk to each other using letters, I have a raven familiar that can send our letters almost instantly.

Says Isabel

\- Okay cutie.

Says Jack giving to Isabel a strand of his hair.

Then Jack goes to another way when Isabel is just going to her home thinking about the cute guy she finally take courage to talk, by the time Isabel and Jack are starting to like each other a lot meeting every time he goes to Dublin, but Isabel family was discovering about what Isabel is doing, since she had a arranged marriage that her family supports with her cousin Daniel, 10th April of 1630 in the McLaren family residence Isabel parents are angry about Isabel meetings with Jack.

\- A Scottish! You are going out with that Scottish scum! Why don’t you accept you marriage with Daniel your marriage will help us a lot.

Says Belle.

\- I love Jack! I’m not going to marry with Daniel! He’s violent, He appears every time here drunk and even sometimes go that place and have fun with that bitches! How can I be safe that idiot is not going to betray me?

Says Isabel before get’s interrupted by a slap of Belle.

\- Is that a language a lady says? Listen here kid you are 19 years old and need to accept your destiny! We didn’t have the choice of who are going to marry us! You don’t have the mentality to choose your ideal couple!

Says Belle angry.

\- Oh and you’re so smart to decide that!

Says Isabel.

\- Shut up! And go to your room before I hit you harden than I ever did to you! You are forbidden to go out until you accept to marry Daniel!

Says Belle.

But Isabel is smart she knows that could happen and use the help of her sister Megan and her grandmother Diana to help Jack keeping visiting her but this visits are getting more and more intimate, until Isabel is pregnant, then in 5th May 1631 Isabel can’t hide anymore her pregnancy and calls all of her family to tell the news.

\- Why are you so worried Isabel? Tell the important thing you want to say to us.

Says Belle.

\- Well…

Says Isabel breathing and a bit feared.

\- Well…

Says Belle.

\- I’m Pregnant!

Says Isabel.

Everyone looks to her amazed and happy to know that.

\- Well, I’m not angry to know that you had sex before your marriage… But are you sure that you prefer to marry being pregnant? And Daniel how is the reaction of him being dad?

Says Belle.

\- Daniel isn’t the dad! I’m pregnant of Jack Cavendish!

Says Isabel angry.

Everyone starts to look shocked, Belle and Damon looks disgusted at her daughter then Belle get’s angry and picks her wand casting a spell in Isabel.

\- You’re not a McLaren witch anymore, get out of my home! And I’m gonna curse your child to can’t be a witch so that bastard isn’t going to be on our way!

Says Belle angry.

\- Please harm me but not my kid!

Says Isabel moaning in pain.

\- Too late piece of shit! I’m so disgusted to have you Isabel! Get out of here! If that Scottish really loves you how he’s gonna marry a homeless witch? Good Luck!

Says Belle.

\- You’re cruel mother but the time will show that you’re wrong about everything you done to me.

Says Isabel crying and leaving home.

Isabel is crying after being kicked from her house and from her family, without money and homeless, she didn’t have a place to stay until a carriage stops.

\- Isabel? You escaped from your home? Or you have accepted to marry him?

Says Jack worried.

\- Jack… I have bad news to say about me?

Says Isabel crying.

\- Which ones I can handle everything.

Says Jack hugging Isabel from behind.

\- Jack… I’m kicked out from my family house and I’m… Pregnant.

Says Isabel crying until she is kissed by Jack.

\- How the last one is a bad news? Isabel I’m dad! This is the most wanted thing I want to happen!

Says Jack hugging and cuddling Isabel.

\- But you still love me… Even after I’m kicked, homeless and poor…

Says Isabel sad.

\- You aren’t homeless, because you’re gonna to live in my residence and Isabel McLaren do you want to marry me?

Says Jack.

\- Of course I want to marry you!

Says Isabel kissing Jack.

Isabel moves to the Cavendish residence, then in 28th October 1631 they are married, months later in 4th January 1632 Diana Cavendish is born, her name was inspired by Isabel grandmother that helped a lot when Jack visits her, Diana has grew like a normal rich kid, being a very disciplined person, but she wanted to be a witch when she was playing around the house and find some books about her family past, then Isabel tried a lot of times teaching her magic but because of the curse Diana can’t do spells and magic related stuff, struggling a lot until 1st May 1641 when she was almost doing some metamorphose spells but Isabel has died because of a flu, so Diana has stopped to learn magic traumatized that her mother has died until in 10 January 1646 Jack has subscription letter to the London Magic Academy and tells that to her daughter that was happy to know about the dream to being a witch, so until the day they go to the academy, Diana was reading about everything of the witch world so she can have the greatest witch knowledge of all time, even without doing well the spells. 

**Diana this is your new sister**

June 29, 1646 at the London Magic Academy, Jack Cavendish was talking to the principal about Diana being a student.

\- Mr. Cavendish unfortunately we will not be able to admit your daughter to our witchcraft academy, she is below our standards.

Says the principal.

\- Like you're saying that my daughter is horrible, look I can pay if you want so that you do not go bankrupt, I see that you're in trouble.

Say Jack.

\- We don't want your money, if that means ruining the reputation of our academy, we won't accept it.

Says the principal.

\- So that's the way it is, you'd rather bankruptcy than admit a future talented witch.

Say Jack.

\- Talented? Your daughter can barely fly on a broom or even perform a spell, please get her out of here or I'll call security.

Says the principal.

Jack leaves the room and was looking worried to Diana that was anxious to know about the results.

\- How was it, Dad? Did I do it?

Says Diana with a glow in her eyes.

\- I'm sorry, daughter, we didn't make it this time. I know you're frustrated, but try to work your magic harder so you can get into another witch academy.

Say Jack.

\- I understand, they didn't admit me because I'm horrible at magic, but it's not my fault, Dad, I just can't perform even one spell, I know the whole process, but the magic doesn't come out, six months of studying magic knowledge didn't help at all.

Says Diana.

\- Don't give up daughter, one hour your magic will reveal itself, I know we are over 100 years without a witch in the family, but we are descendants of Beatrix, we will be strong and not give up, Isabel will be proud to see you going well.

Say Jack.

Diana hugs her father.

\- You're the best father in the world!

Says Diana

Two greenish blonde haired woman passes on Diana and Jack's side and they go to the principal's office.

\- Hey, Dad, I think they're gonna make it.

Says Diana.

\- You think so?

Say Jack.

\- For sure, that purple-eyed girl was extremely talented and good, I wanted to be like her.

Says Diana.

Meanwhile in the principal's office.

\- Sarah Campbell wait outside and I'll talk to your mother alone.

Says the principal pointing to the door.

Sarah leaves the room but she puts her ear in the door to hear all the conversation.

\- So my daughter did well?

Veronica says.

\- Your daughter was above our expectations, she was the best of all students, we just need you to sign here and pay our fees.

Says the principal.

\- Fees? But I paid 10 pounds just to sign up my daughter; it was almost all my money.

Veronica says.

\- What do you mean, you're telling me that we let a poor woman sign up and she was better than the others?

Says the principal.

\- Look lady, I'm almost out of money, I only have the money to go home alone, let my daughter study here and after she graduates I can pay you.

Veronica says.

\- But no way! Even if you had sold your house to pay for the fees and uniforms, I wouldn't let your kind get into this renowned academy, I'm feeling embarrassed to know that a poor woman was better than our class witches.

Says the principal.

Sarah kicks the door angry.

\- Listen to me, you motherfucking old lady! If they don't accept someone like us who struggles every day to live and still guarantee your luxuries, I won't study in this crap you call the Witches Academy, I knew that a damn school like that had only stupid people, so fuck you bitch!

Says Sarah.

-What's it like, miss? How dare you address me like that? You can't listen to adult conversations.

Says the principal.

\- And you can't unrespect my mother, you asshole.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm not surprised for a Celtic descendant like you would be nothing but a barbarian.

Says the principal.

\- I'm as British as you are, stop being an idiot, has the gold melted your brain?

Says Sarah until is interrupted by Veronica.

\- Sarah!

Veronica says.

\- Enough! You leave me no choice, I'll have you arrested and then executed tomorrow.

Says the principal.

\- Excuse me? Are you crazy? Go fuck yourself?

Says Sarah.

\- If you're so good why don't face me in a duel, if you win you can get out of here alive, if you lose you'll both make an excellent fireplace.

Says the principal.

\- Are you sure?

Says Sarah confident.

Sarah and the principal starts to duel but Sarah is way too strong and beats her by casting only one spell.

\- Are you gonna leave me alone now?

Says Sarah.

\- Get the fuck out of here!

Says the principal.

A while later in the streets of London, Veronica and Sarah was walking trying to find a place to stay, Diana was looking at them.

\- I'm sorry about this confusion mother, I promise I'll try my best so we can rebuild our home.

Says Sarah.

\- Hey, green-haired girl!

Says Diana walking towards Sarah.

\- Huh?

Says Sarah confused.

\- (The blonde nerd, she was better than me in the knowledge but In the spells she didn't go that well)

\- I saw you at the Witch Academy and you're fantastic, congratulations, good luck studying there.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Don't talk to strangers.

Say Jack.

\- I didn't make it.

Says Sarah.

\- What do you mean? You're fantastic.

Says Diana.

\- Thank you so much, but I couldn't because I'm poor, the principal didn't allow poor persons in her academy.

Says Sarah.

\- Unfortunately we don't have anywhere to go girl, now we have to rely on luck to return to the north of England and then to rebuild our hut that was destroyed.

Veronica says.

\- I've got an idea.

Say Jack.

\- And what would that be, sir.

Veronica says.

\- Don't call me that madam, just call me Jack. My daughter really wants to be a witch, why you don't teach her and stay in our mansion for a while. Don't worrie about any spends.

Say Jack.

\- We have no choice, they destroyed our cabin the day before we went to London.

Veronica says.

\- All right, then get your bags and we'll go to Wedinburgh.

Says Diana.

\- Scotland?

Veronica says.

\- Yeah.

Says Diana.

\- Those are all our bags.

Veronica says showing her small bags.

Months pass and Jack is attracted to Veronica, Diana was a bit worried to know about that because she feel that her father will forget about Isabel and how he loved her, but with a bit of help of Sarah she was accepting a little the idea of getting a new mother until Jack and Veronica both get married on November 20, 1646. At the first Diana and Sarah fights a lot because they are very different to each other, but little by little they get closer but even with the help of Veronica and Sarah, Diana couldn't do any spell.

See you, married witch...

Diana Cavendish I: The first Diana of the Cavendish family, she is not like the Dianas who came later, her magic is almost non-existent because of this her hair has lost the greenish pigmentation that was linked to magic, her hair is yellowish blond, has blue eyes, 1.66m tall, 53 kg and is born in 4th January of 1632.

Sarah Campbell: Even though she is only a teenager, Sarah is one of the most talented witches in England, she comes from a very poor family and helps her mother earn a living with her magic, has curly green hair, purple eyes, 1,61m tall, 58 kg and is born in 5th July of 1632.

**Sisterly love**

January 10, 1647, at the Cavendish mansion outdoors, Sarah was teaching Diana how to do some spells.

\- Diana! Don't give up, if you can't at least fly on a broom, only me can get into a witch school.

Says Sarah.

\- I guess even with the help of the best witch in Britain I can't even perform a spell. All right, I knew it would end like this, I'm just a sucker.

Says Diana.

\- Don't say that, I can't keep seeing you sad like that

Says Sarah blushed then she kisses Diana.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana blushed.

\- Now try to make the broom take off.

Says Sarah.

\- Tia Freyre!

Says Diana.

The Broom takes off.

\- I did it!

Says Diana.

Diana jumps off the broom and starts kissing Sarah several times.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah.

\- If kissing you is a source of magic, I will kiss you forever.

Says Diana.

\- Stop! Our parents can see us.

Says Sarah.

\- Sorry, I forgot we're sisters now.

Says Diana.

\- I can't believe I did that.

Says Sarah.

\- And what's wrong with you kissing me?

Says Diana.

\- That's not the problem, it's just...

Says Sarah.

\- It's just...

Says Diana.

\- It worked out, how I can explain...

Says Sarah.

\- If it worked, it's because I still have the potential for magic.

Says Diana.

\- No, Diana, it's not like that, it only works when it's love.

Says Sarah.

\- Yeah, it was our sister love.

Says Diana.

\- I don't think so; it couldn't have just been that, siblings doesn't kiss like that.

Says blushing Sarah.

\- It means that you...

Says Diana.

\- I'm falling in love with you, Diana.

Says Sarah blushing.

Diana freezes.

\- Hey! But we're sisters now, you didn't tell me you liked girls.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, I think it's our destiny.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana.

Sarah kisses Diana again.

\- Diana, I'm gonna tell you a story that might surprise you now.

Says Sarah.

\- More surprising than you've just done.

Says Diana blushing.

\- Let's sit by that tree, it's a long story.

Says Sarah.

Diana and Sarah go to the tree and sit next to each other.

\- Diana, you're blonde for lack of magic.

Says Sarah.

\- Lack of magic? But my grandparents and great-grandparents were also blond.

Says Diana

\- Yeah, and they didn't learn magic either.

Says Sarah.

\- What's that supposed to mean?

Says Diana.

\- Beatrix Cavendish was blonde with green hair.

Says Sarah.

\- I know about this.

Says Diana.

\- I'm a Cavendish too.

Says Sarah.

Diana freezes.

\- And you just kissed me! That just makes it look worse.

Says Diana.

\- Diana chill, our families have been separated for years.

Says Sarah.

\- How long?

Says Diana.

\- 180 years.

Says Sarah.

\- That's exactly the time the Cavendish family stopped using magic.

Says Diana.

\- Exactly, our family moved to the south and we settled in the north of England, but since it was witch-hunting season, we were chased all the time and had to stay hidden.

Says Sarah.

\- Because of your family's resistance, you revived the magic of the Cavendish family.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, but I'm falling in love with you now.

Says Sarah.

\- And what's the problem?

Says Diana.

\- You're the only Cavendish remaining.

Says Sarah.

\- My father can have a child with your mother, can't he?

Says Diana.

\- He can't, my mother can't get pregnant anymore.

Says Sarah.

\- We're witches, why not use magic?

Says Diana.

\- We're gonna need to get a love stone.

Says Sarah.

\- Then let's get the love stone.

Says Diana.

\- It's not that easy, Diana, the stone of love will only emerge if you both truly love each other.

Says Sarah.

\- Then she'll show up.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, if my mother gets pregnant, she could die!

Says Sarah,

\- It's so worrying.

Says Diana.

\- She almost died when she had me.

Says Sarah.

\- Then why don't we use the love stone on ourselves.

Says Diana.

\- It doesn't work that way.

Says Sarah.

\- It doesn't hurt to try.

Says Diana.

\- Is too weak to be used between two witches.

Says Sarah.

\- Then we're gonna have to make it stronger.

Says Diana.

\- Are you sure that would work?

Says Sarah.

\- If no one has tested so far, it's because it's our destiny to form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone?

Says Sarah.

\- It was the name I invented for this relic, which will be an improved love stone.

Says Diana.

\- Do you have any idea how to make it more powerful?

Says Sarah.

\- Not yet, but we have enough time to think of something.

Says Diana.

\- You may not be the best at magic, but you're the smartest witch in Britain.

Says Sarah.

\- I've read several of the books in our library, so I know a lot about magic.

Says Diana.

\- Let's go home. I think we've had enough magic training for one day.

Says Sarah.

\- Come on, let's go.

Says Diana.

Later in the dinner, Sarah and Diana was a bit blushed staring to each other, and this makes Jack and Veronica very suspicious about that.

\- We already know.

Say Jack.

\- About what?

Says Sarah.

\- You two.

Veronica says.

\- What!

Says Diana blushed.

\- It's okay, you can continue your dating.

Say Jack.

\- Hey, Dad!

Says Diana.

\- We can still have a kid, Jack.

Veronica says.

\- Mother!

Says Sarah.

\- Or you could have a child too.

Say Jack.

\- But Honey, they're girls.

Veronica says.

\- You're witches, with magic you can achieve anything.

Say Jack.

\- Diana said the same thing, Mr. Jack.

Says Sarah.

\- And how was your training?

Veronica says.

\- Diana's magic has been revealed!

Says Sarah.

\- Really?

Says Jack surprised.

Jack hugs Diana.

\- See? I knew you'd be a great witch.

Say Jack.

\- Thanks, Dad.

Says Diana.

\- And how was your magic revealed?

Veronica says.

\- Sarah.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Eh? Sarah?

Veronica says.

\- I kissed her, Mom.

Says Sarah.

\- I see your kiss caused Diana's potential to be awakened.

Veronica says.

\- Yeah, but Mom, you know how it works, nothing would happen if...

Says Sarah.

\- Yes I know, you're falling in love with Diana and she's also in love with you, that's why Diana had her magic revealed.

Veronica says.

\- Miss Veronica, can we go to the cave of the love stone? It's on an island north of Britain, we'll fly there.

Says Diana.

\- But what if they catch you flying with the broomsticks?

Veronica says.

\- Don't worry, love, witches can move freely here in Scotland.

Say Jack.

\- Okay, you can go, but why you want the love stone?

Veronica says.

\- If it can get pregnant with drops of blood... It must work among witches too.

Says Diana.

\- Are you sure? No one's ever tested it before.

Veronica says.

\- Yeah, they've already tested it, Mrs. Veronica.

Says Diana.

\- Really?

Veronica says.

\- But it's too risky; most of the tests are result in dead.

Says Diana.

\- Then why do you want to go there?

Veronica says.

\- Only to obtain the love stone, then I will think about how to make it more secure and create the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility Stone? If you create it, it will be the greatest invention in the history of witchcraft.

Veronica says.

\- Can we go, Mom?

Says Sarah.

\- Yes you can go, but be careful and more importantly, don't take too long to come back, send letters if you want to stay longer.

Veronica says.

\- Don't worry, Mrs. Veronica, we'll be back in no time, the cave of the stone of love is safe.

Says Diana.

See you, lesbian witch...

**Lake Ness**

January 11, 1647, at the Cavendish mansion, Diana and Sarah was ready to go holding their brooms.

\- Are you sure you want to go?

Veronica says.

\- Yeah.

Says Sarah and Diana.

\- Be careful, it's very cold today and it can snow hard later, don't go straight there, stop somewhere.

Say Jack.

\- We'll be careful, Dad. I can't fly that fast.

Says Diana

\- I can get to 200 miles an hour, we'd get there in no time, love.

Says Sarah.

\- Better not, is better we go to the city further north, spend a day there and then continue our journey.

Says Diana.

\- All right, you learned to fly yesterday, I gotta take it easy, my slow pace is you going flat out.

Says Sarah.

\- We're going.

Says Diana.

\- Take it!

Say Jack giving a bag of money to Diana.

\- We're not gonna need that, Dad.

Says Diana.

\- It's good to be careful, there's 10 pounds, you'll need to stay somewhere and it can also be used in emergencies.

Say Jack.

\- All right! All right! Thanks, Dad.

Says Diana.

\- Goodbye! See you later, girls!

Veronica says.

A while later in the skies.

\- Do you have any idea where we are, Diana?

Says Sarah.

\- According to that map, we're near Lake Ness.

Says Diana

\- Let's stop here, we're flying on time.

Says Sarah.

Diana and Sarah come down to the ground near the Lake Ness, but someone was seeing them.

\- (Oh nice visitors here Nessie! I'm going to test them)

\- Don't worry, love, the Lake Ness Monster is peaceful.

Says Diana.

\- But it wasn't a legend.

Says Sarah.

\- She exists, I've seen her when I came here.

Says Diana.

\- Then let's go see her

Says Sarah.

\- In the middle of winter I find it difficult.

Says Diana.

\- You're right, he must be underwater or hibernating.

Says Sarah.

A hot wind blows on Diana and Sarah's back.

\- Eh? Diana? Was it you?

Says Sarah.

\- No, I felt it too.

Says Diana.

They saw it and it is revealed that is the Lake Ness Monster...

\- Diana? He's sure of what you said about him.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah? It's not Nessie.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean? What are we gonna do about it?

Says Sarah.

\- Nessie? She's isn’t here.

Says the monster.

\- Humans captured her? We can help you.

Says Diana.

\- No, I caged her.

Says the monster revealing its human form.

_(Heh, Let's see how this are going to happen)

\- But what?

Says Sarah.

\- I am Farnese, the most powerful witch in Scotland, I will not let you free her, Nessie is my source of magic.

Say Farnese.

\- What's it like? Listen here I've never seen Nessie, she may be a monster, but that doesn't justify the fact that you act like a selfish and imbecile.

Says Sarah.

\- Get out, little girl, or you'll join Nessie.

Say Farnese.

\- Leave Nessie alone. She has a family.

Says Diana.

\- So what?

Say Farnese.

\- If you call yourself powerful, then let's see who's the stronger of the two of us.

Says Sarah.

\- You think I'm not much of a little girl, I'll devour you like a monster and I'll get your toast magic and that of your friend.

Say Farnese.

\- Diana, step aside, I'll go all out against that idiot.

Says Sarah.

Sarah takes her wand out of her pocket and she turns into a staff.

\- How does she do it? That's advanced magic.

Say Farnese.

\- I won't take it easy with you, I'll defeat you and free Nessie.

Says Sarah.

\- I see the little girl knows a lot about magic.

Say Farnese.

Sarah Conjures a magic and it is thrown towards Farnese, which easily dodges from the magic.

\- You think you're gonna win with magic like that.

Say Farnese.

Sarah uses magic to get her hands off the ground by arresting Farnese.

\- Now!

Says Sarah

The magic that Sarah had thrown into the ground hits Farnese with everything.

\- What?

Say Farnese.

An explosion happens and a huge smoke screen then Farnese makes dissipates quickly.

\- I underestimated you little girl, but now you'll know why I'm the most powerful witch in Scotland.

Say Farnese.

Farnese launches a barrage made of various projectile spells, Sarah dodges from all easily and count attack with a magic.

\- What?

The magic hits Farnese and Sarah goes on top of her by hitting her several times.

\- (This little girl is a monster)

\- You'll see for yourself.

Say Farnese.

Farnese launches Sarah at a height of 10 meters, but Sarah falls quietly and continues to attack.

\- (No use she's too fast, who is this girl, this green hair, the other girl looked like one)

\- Cavendish! You're a Cavendish!

Say Farnese.

\- Yes, I'm a Cavendish.

Says Sarah.

\- Stop! I'm gonna free Nessie.

Say Farnese.

\- You're bluffling!

Says Sarah.

\- You don't have to. I already let her go.

Says Diana.

\- You guys passed my test, you can stay here, Nessie is my friend and is my duty to protect her and the lake from outsiders.

Say Farnese.

\- Why were you surprised to learn that I'm a descendant of Cavendish?

Says Sarah.

\- I'm almost 200 years old and my last friend's name was Edith Cavendish.

Say Farnese.

\- She's our ancestral.

Says Diana.

\- After her the Cavendish family stopped learning magic and my lineage continued, I am from another family, but I am a descendant of Edith Cavendish.

Says Sarah.

\- And what are you guys doing here?

Say Farnese.

\- We're on a trip, we stop here to rest.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah hold their hands.

\- Eh? You guys...

Say Farnese.

\- We're girlfriends, we're going to the cave of love stone.

Says Sarah.

\- But why do you want the Love Stone? It not gonna make you have a child.

Say Farnese.

\- That's why we're looking for it. I want to create the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- I see. Hey, you guys can spend the night at my place before you leave.

Say Farnese.

\- Miss Farnese, would you mind training me as soon as I get back from the cave of love stone?

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Why are you asking for this?

Says Sarah.

\- She is 200 years old, we can learn a lot of magic from her until we sign up into another witch academy.

Says Diana.

\- Why don't you go to Luna Nova, it was founded by Beatrix Cavendish.

Say Farnese.

\- Luna Nova? Is this school good?

Says Sarah.

\- it was considered one of the worst, are you sure it was founded by Beatrix?

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, Luna Nova is short of talented witches like you, so it's going through a lot, they all prefer the London Magic Academy.

Say Farnese.

\- All right! All right! Then we go to the cave of love stone and come back here and spend a month training with you Mrs. Farnese, I'm going to send a letter to our parents.

Says Diana.

See you, old witch...

Farnese: An immortal and mysterious witch, she is the guardian of the Lake Ness, a witch who lived for 2 centuries and spent the entire period of witch hunting. She has long blue hair, usually tied with a ponytail, the left eye green and the right purple due to the effect of immortality, 1.67 m high, 55 kg and was born in 10th February of 1422 becoming immortal at 45 years in 1468.

**Diana's training**

January 12, 1647, on Lake Ness Diana and Sarah was preparing to go to the love stone cave.

\- Good luck, girls, come back soon!

Say Farnese.

\- Let's go, let's go! Only 100 miles to go.

Says Diana singing.

\- That close?

Says Sarah.

\- Yeah, I'm gonna go at my top speed, so we can be there in an hour.

Says Diana.

One hour later they arrive at the love stone cave island.

\- We're here.

Says Diana.

\- Do you have any certain that evil entities or monsters that haunt here?

Says Sarah.

\- It's pretty safe here, honey, let's go in.

Says Diana.

\- Wow! What a beautiful place.

Says Sarah.

\- Your presence here only makes more beautiful.

Says Diana.

Sarah gets blushed.

\- And how are we gonna get the love stone?

Says Sarah.

\- You see that puddle, with the rock circulating?

Says Diana.

\- Yeah.

Says Sarah.

\- Take off your shoes, let's kiss.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! This is no time for that; we have to find the stone of love.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah, this is where is made, we have to kiss each other in this circle and if all goes well it will show up.

Says Diana.

\- I get it now, I'm just testing you.

Says Sarah.

\- Oh yeah sure!

Says Diana ironizing.

Diana and Sarah kiss each other, then a magical aura surrounds them until above them the stone of love begins to emerge and it falls on Sarah's head.

\- Hey!

Says Sarah.

\- We did it! We did it!

Says Diana.

\- Is that heart-shaped thing the love stone?

Says Sarah.

\- Yeah, now let's get back to Lake Ness before it gets cold.

Says Diana.

\- Well we could do something more "hotter".

Says Sarah blushed.

\- Oh Sarah You read my mind, how about doing some sex in this beautiful place before going back to Farnese?

Says Diana undressing herself.

After doing sex, Diana and Sarah fly back to Lake Ness.

\- Welcome back, girls. Did you make it?

Say Farnese.

\- Yeah, that's the stone of love.

Says Diana.

\- So it's confirmed, you two really love each other. The color doesn't lie.

Say Farnese.

\- Eh? What do you mean, color?

Says Diana.

\- The stone of false love is only a stone and has no color, this is a stone of true love, they are red and have a soft texture.

Say Farnese.

\- Just like this one.

Says Sarah.

\- If you can form the fertility stone, I believe it will be used in the same way as a love stone.

Say Farnese.

\- With drops of blood?

Says Diana.

\- Exactly.

Say Farnese.

\- Mrs. Farnese, when do we start training?

Says Diana.

\- Now, but first I'll make you a meal.

Say Farnese.

Farnese prepares a meal while the girls rest and sometimes moans in the bedroom could be heared.

\- (Interesting I could train them using their horny teenager instincts).

\- The food is ready.

Say Farnese.

\- look very good, Mrs. Farnese.

Says Diana.

\- Really, Farnie, you're an excellent cook.

Says Sarah.

Diana slaps Sarah.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah.

\- Have more respect Sarah, you're months at the Cavendish residence and you've never learned manners.

Says Diana.

\- Months? I thought you lived together since kids.

Say Farnese.

\- Months ago my father met Sarah's mother and he called them to stay at home and teach me magic.

Says Diana.

\- Teach magic? But you are a Cavendish, you have a huge library with a lot of knowledge about magic inside your home.

Say Farnese.

\- The Cavendish has stopped using magic since Edith Cavendish, which kind of made my magic almost disappear.

Says Diana.

\- She learned to fly three days ago just Mrs. Farnese.

Says Sarah.

\- She has great potential. What about you, Sarah? What was your life like before you went to the Cavendish residence?

Say Farnese.

\- It was hard, my mother and I had to fight every day to survive, I'm only strong today in magic because I used to get into a lot of witch fights just to make sure that my mother and I could eat.

Says Sarah.

\- Oh, so you were very poor.

Say Farnese.

\- A lot, my family at least managed to keep the magic in the Cavendish blood, now that Diana has this idea of the fertility stone.

Says Sarah.

\- I've come to a conclusion about your training.

Say Farnese.

\- And what would that be?

Says Diana.

\- You two are on different levels, I can't give the same training to both of you.

Say Farnese.

\- I see.

Says Diana.

\- Diana eat as much as she can for now, as soon as it's over you'll go to the forest and stay a week there.

Say Farnese.

\- What? But how am I gonna survive? It's freezing out there, there's ice floating in the lake.

Says Diana.

\- I won't leave you empty-handed.

Say Farnese.

\- Oh yeah, I forgot that I cam just use magic so I can keep myself alive.

Says Diana.

\- You will not use magic, take this stone, in case you give up is only to scratch with snow the letter F that I will go to get it, but I will not train you more if you give up and as I am cool take this, it is a coat of skin that can keep you warm in the cold nights, I recommend you accelerate and build a shelter, as the food in the lake has several fish, you will learn to make a fire only with your inner magic without using the wand, use your inner magic to create a fire is still allowed, but you cannot use anything else related to magic understand?

Say Farnese.

\- Okay, Mrs. Farnese, it'll be a little hard, but I'll make it.

Says Diana.

\- You, Sarah, will work on more advanced spells with me, you still have a lot to learn.

Say Farnese.

Diana's going into the woods, meanwhile in the house Farnese was frustated.

\- I said I would have a training for you, but honestly I don't know what to teach you, you already know everything that is in this book, let's use this time to observe Diana.

Say Farnese.

\- I'm sorry, Farnie. I didn't even know I had that much knowledge.

Says Sarah.

\- If you went along with her, wouldn't help her.

Say Farnese.

\- I know, I've had to survive alone in the forest and without magic a few times, my mother trained me like this.

Says Sarah.

\- Exactly because of this, you and Diana have the same potential for magic, but your bodies are different, you are used to extreme conditions and she has always lived from luxury, this will also help her to mature and she will return much stronger than before.

Say Farnese.

\- I even think she might surpass me.

Says Sarah.

\- When she comes back, you two will train me to face me, but I'll use that.

Say Farnese.

\- What are those arm and leg suits?

Says Sarah.

\- They expand my magical power up to twice.

Say Farnese.

\- I understood it in this way, it will be very interesting, well I will meditate for a while it helps me to improve my magical power.

Says Sarah.

\- Meditate?

Say Farnese.

\- It is a technique used by witches who come from the far east, in empires more or more east than the East Indies.

Says Sarah.

\- Interesting you also know Orientals, it is kind of rare that someone you know, even more that we are on the other side of the world, would take days, even at maximum speed to get there.

Say Farnese.

\- I met an oriental woman who was escaping from one of these empires, she barely spoke English, she was unbeatable where I lived, so I defeated her when I was 11, after that she trained me in her hidden cave, I took food and she taught me her magic knowledge.

Says Sarah.

\- You're more amazing than I thought, Sarah. I'm sure you and Diana will be the most powerful witches in the world.

Says Farnese.

See you, trainer witch...

**Claiomh Solais**

January 15, 1647, in the forest Diana was struggling to survive but little by little she was learning how to survive alone.

\- (It's hard to survive here, at least I learned how to build a fire, but I don't know I'll be able to live a week, but I can't give up).

\- Eh? What's that? What's that?

Says Diana singing scared.

Something comes from the roots of a tree and goes towards Diana.

\- Damn, even the trees want to kill me.

Says Diana.

From the roots comes a magic staff with seven blue spheres.

\- Farnese must be testing me, I won't get it.

Says Diana.

Diana goes out and goes to her improved shelter until...

\- What? Why is this thing following me?

Says Diana.

A ghost appears in front of Diana.

\- Hello Diana, you were chosen by Claiomh Solais to find the seven words, if you find them you can break the seal of the Grand Triskellion and you can fulfill any wish.

Says???????

\- But who are you? I can't use magic right now.

Says Diana.

\- I am Beatrix Cavendish, your ancestor, I see that you are a girl of pure heart who deserves a wish, you will go to Luna Nova, and there will be all your answers, Woodward will help you on this journey. I'll have to go now, good luck on your journey, Diana.

Say Beatrix.

\- Wait a minute. Who's Woodward? Where is this Grand Triskellion? What are the seven words?

Says Diana.

January 19, 1647.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah happy.

Sarah runs towards Diana hugs her and then kisses her.

\- I see you have successfully completed your training.

Say Farnese.

\- Miss Farnese, that thing came to me in the middle of the woods, but I didn't use magic.

Says Diana.

\- That's the...

Say Farnese.

\- Yeah, that's Claiomh Solais.

Says Diana.

\- Your staff's cooler than my Diana, I'll have one of those too.

Says Sarah.

\- There's only this Sarah, and It's not just a staff.

Say Farnese.

\- Beatrix Cavendish appeared to me and told me that I will have to go to Luna Nova to look for the seven words.

Says Diana.

\- So you mean you were chosen? That's wonderful honey.

Says Sarah.

\- If you search for the seven words, you can break the seal of the Grand Triskellion and fulfill a wish.

Say Farnese.

\- Do you have any idea what you're going to ask for love?

Says Sarah.

\- Yes, I will wish to have my path open for the creation of the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- So that's why you wanted so badly to take the love stone.

Says Sarah.

\- I didn't know I would be chosen by this Claiomh Solais, but I would take the love stone and place some very powerful magic relics to make the love stone become more powerful and thus create the fertility stone, maybe with the wish that could help me creating a fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- You're pretty smart, honey, and now what's our training, Mrs. Farnese?

Says Sarah.

\- Diana, Sarah goes to the other side of the lake with your brooms.

Say Farnese.

\- All right! All right!

Say Sarah and Diana.

\- On my signal, you'll be here at full speed.

Say Farnese.

They go to the other side of the lake.

\- You must have gotten a lot better, Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- You think so?

Says Diana.

Farnese gives the signal and they arrive in a few seconds where Farnese was.

\- You guys are too fast.

Say Farnese.

\- Is that me?

Says Diana.

\- You've improved a lot, Diana.

Say Farnese.

\- But I didn't use magic.

Says Diana.

\- Yes, you didn't use any magic, but your body is much stronger, which allowed you to withstand more magic.

Say Farnese.

\- You have a great potential love, if you had all my preparation and ability, you would be much more powerful than me.

Says Sarah.

\- Now you'll train together, and you'll try to beat me.

Say Farnese.

\- But Sarah already beat you once.

Says Diana.

\- This time I'll be with those things that increase my magical ability. Only I won't make it easy for you, you'll have to wear those clothes.

Say Farnese.

\- They look like normal clothes.

Says Diana.

\- Hold on.

Say Farnese.

Sarah takes and clothes and falls to the ground.

\- Interesting a weighted tunic, I have one alrealdy.

Says Sarah.

\- Not only are they heavy, but they will limit your movements, during all these days you will run around this lake and then try to beat me every day, if you win the bedroom is free for you have your horny night.

Say Farnese.

February 5, 1647, Diana and Sarah has finally finished with their training, Sarah easily has beaten Farnese and Diana took a little longer.

\- You did it! In such a short time and you've already succeeded, you can put on your normal clothes.

Say Farnese.

Diana and Sarah change clothes.

\- I'm feeling so much lighter!

Says Sarah.

\- Me too, I can move with much more agility.

Says Diana.

\- I'm going to cast a very strong magic on you, stand still!

Say Farnese.

Farnese Cast a very powerful magic and it explodes forming a huge smoke screen.

\- It didn't hurt at all!

Says Diana.

\- I felt almost nothing!

Says Sarah.

\- I don't think I have anything else to train you, you already have a lot of knowledge and excellent preparation.

Say Farnese.

\- It's amazing how 1 month of training did all this to me and to think that I could barely fly a broom before that, well I'm gonna keep using this tunics because this could improve my magic even better.

Says Diana.

\- I think this is our farewell, it's good to have met you two, I'll continue to guard this place against anyone.

Say Farnese.

\- Goodbye, Mrs. Farnese!

Say Sarah and Diana.

\- Bye, girls!

Say Farnese.

They fly at high speed towards Wedinburgh.

\- We're much faster than before.

Says Diana.

\- Yes, it's impressive!

Says Sarah.

\- We could make our way to the cave of love stone at once just by taking it slow.

Says Diana.

\- I'm more impressed with your evolution Diana, you barely knew how to fly and now your slow flight is the same as my flight was at full speed.

Says Sarah.

\- When we get home I'll tell my dad we'll be studying in Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- I'm looking forward to studying at Luna Nova. I'll help you with the seven words.

Says Sarah.

\- I almost forgot that I still have to look up the seven words.

Says Diana.

\- Eh? What was that about?

Says Sarah.

\- I'm not gonna go after two slow witches like you.

Says???????

\- Honey?

Says Diana looking at Sarah.

\- I'm gonna show you who's the slow one here.

Says Sarah.

Sarah and Diana shoot and leave quickly.

\- What? Who are these witches? I was at my full speed and for them it was flying slowly. well maybe this helps with my mom project of a broom racing association.

Says???????

\- Now I'm curious. I want to bet you a race, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- So you want to know which one of us is the fastest.

Says Sarah.

See you, better witches...

**Luna Nova**

At the Cavendish mansion Diana and Sarah lands in the Cavendish home, while Veronica was seeing them in the window.

\- They're here love!

Veronica says.

\- Hey, Mom!

Says Sarah.

\- Hey, Dad!

Says Diana.

\- You guys look different.

Say Jack.

\- Dad, I'm the same old Diana.

Says Diana.

\- That's not what you two don't seem to be from different levels of magic.

Say Jack.

\- We managed to get the love stone the next day, but we decided to train with a witch who lived on Lake Ness.

Says Diana.

\- So that's why they spent almost a month away.

Veronica says.

\- Diana is now on the same level as me, she must be even more powerful.

Says Sarah.

\- We'll show that principal that you're now another witch daughter.

Say Jack.

\- No, Dad, I don't want to study at that academy.

Says Diana.

\- Why shouldn't I? Even though the principal is a terrible person, she is the best witch's academy in Great Britain.

Say Jack.

\- We will study at Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- Luna Nova? But isn't it one of the worst academies in England?

Veronica says.

\- That's because there's no high level students there.

Says Sarah.

\- It was founded by our ancestor Beatrix Cavendish.

Says Diana.

\- Are you sure? Don't you want to go to a better witch's academy?

Say Jack.

\- Yes, Diana has a mission to do in Luna Nova.

Says Sarah.

\- A mission in Luna Nova? What would that be?

Veronica says.

Diana takes Claiomh Solais out of the bag.

\- That's the...

Veronica says.

\- It is the Claiomh Solais, if I find the seven words I will be able to realize my desire and thus create the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- So that's why you wanted to pick the love stone.

Veronica says.

\- They weren't right for that, I would take very powerful magic relics and make my own fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- So you mean the Cavendish family will still exist?

Say Jack.

\- Yeah, if we can make the fertility stone, me or Sarah will be able to have a baby.

Says Diana.

\- You surprise me every day more Diana, I'm very proud of you daughter.

Say Jack.

\- Thanks, Dad.

Says Diana.

\- Since we won't need to meet with that stupid principal, you can go with us, Mom.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll go with you, it'll be faster for us to get to Luna Nova.

Veronica says.

\- Is Luna Nova that far away?

Say Jack.

\- It's in another dimension, the Ley line in Blightonbury.

Veronica says.

\- Blightonbury is in the south of England, it would be almost two days of travel.

Say Jack.

\- And even so in Luna Nova it is only allowed that witches enter this other dimension, rarely open the doors to normal people.

Veronica says.

\- Then we'll fly away.

Says Sarah.

\- Yeah, I think we can get there in five hours by taking it slow.

Veronica says.

\- How long did it take you guys to get here from Lake Ness?

Say Jack.

\- Fifteen minutes.

Says Diana.

\- You've traveled a hundred miles in 15 minutes?

Veronica says.

\- That's because we bet a race in the last 10 minutes.

Says Sarah.

\- The first 5 minutes we went slowly, we were very capable of getting here in half an hour.

Says Diana.

\- You two fly slowly at 200 miles an hour! What was that training? So that means we can get there in an hour and a half, I thought I'd have to go slowly, but I'll have to go with everything to go with you.

Veronica says.

June 30, 1647 in Luna Nova after the sign up of Diana and Sarah, Veronica was in the Principal room.

\- Lady Cavendish, Your daughters are the best witches I've ever seen in my life and I'm 200 years old.

Says the principal.

\- Will you accept them?

Veronica says.

\- Your daughters are above average, it would be a waste not to accept them, they will be greatest at Luna Nova, if you want I let them study for free here and leave them in the luxurious room.

Says the principal.

\- No you don’t need to leave them in the luxurious room, they can stay in the simplest, here are the 50 pounds necessary to pay all the expenses with them.

Veronica says.

\- You're a great person, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says the principal.

\- I just want the best future for my daughter and Mr. Cavendish's daughter.

Veronica says.

\- Aren't they sisters? But they look so much alike.

Says the principal.

\- I got married last year to Jack Cavendish who is Diana's father, my daughter is Sarah, I'm from the Campbell family, before I got married I was very poor.

Veronica says.

\- That's why you're so humble, now I get it. Wait! You mean you're the mother of the scar girl who defeated the principal of the London Magic Academy with just one blow?

Says the principal.

\- Yeah, why are you asking me that?

Veronica says.

\- Thank you for having done this, that principal doesn't know how to put herself in, in a short time the London Magic Academy will fall apart.

Says the principal.

\- So you mean the girls are welcome to Luna Nova?

Veronica says.

\- Absolutely, they will be straight to the last year.

Says the principal.

September 2, 1647 in Luna Nova, after putting the uniform Sarah was a struggling a bit because of her large breasts, then a girl enters in the red team room and she was surprised to see Diana and Sarah.

\- I don't believe it! I'm gonna be your roommate.

Say??????

\- We're witches like any other here.

Says Diana.

\- You're very talented, I saw you in the sign up day, I wanted to be like you.

Say??????

\- I'm Sarah Campbell, but you can just call me Sarah and this is my girlfriend Diana Cavendish.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! No one can know we're dating.

Says Diana.

\- I'm sorry, Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- Don't worry, you can date all you want here, but don't let any teacher pick you up, you can get kicked out for it. I'm Jill Brabham, but you can just call me Jill.

Jill says.

\- We're here because of that.

Says Diana as she takes the love stone out of her pocket.

\- What's this heart-shaped thing, it's a love amulet from both of you, it's very soft.

Jill says.

\- This is a love stone, I will create from it something that I called the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone, by name, must be something related to children.

Jill says.

\- Exactly, that fertility stone will allow Sarah and I to have a child between us.

Says Diana.

\- That's amazing, I never thought there could have anything like that.

Jill says.

\- Diana will go in search of the seven words to fulfill a wish and so she can create a fertility stone.

Says Sarah.

\- Seven words?

Jill says.

Diana takes Claiomh Solais out of her bag.

\- What's that staff?

Jill says.

\- It is the legendary Claiomh Solais, I have to look for the seven words and thus break the seal of the Gran Triskellion who may grant me a wish.

Says Diana.

\- I understand, then you will ask for the fertility stone, but it is no easier to ask for it to be pregnant by Sarah.

Jill says.

\- If I wish for know how to create the fertility stone I can spread how is created and thus this will help future lesbian witches.

Says Diana.

\- I really hadn't thought of that, you're a very smart Diana.

Jill says.

See you, student witches...

Jill Brabham: Diana and Sarah's roommate, she's also a lesbian, Jill is a more reserved girl and a witch not very skillful. Has a long orange red hair, green eyes, 1.55 m tall, 46 kg and was born in 22th April of 1632.

**Jill's friend**

September 16, 1647 in Luna Nova, after two weeks Diana and Sarah, was adapting very well to Luna Nova, but a new student from the London Magic Academy came and she was very envy to know about the other two students.

\- Well, well if it isn't the two witches who got rejected at the London Magic Academy.

Say??????

\- Yeah, we got rejected there, what's the problem with that?

Says Sarah.

\- I've seen the reason. That's the mouth you use to say the spells.

Say??????

\- If you know we've been rejected, so must you have been.

Says Diana.

\- I didn't got rejected, I just couldn't stand that principal.

Say??????

\- Then why is it diminishing us?

Says Sarah.

\- I can't allow a poor girl and a girl who barely knew how to do a spell to be better than me.

Say??????

\- If we're better than you, it's definitely because you're not good enough.

Says Sarah.

\- Excuse me? Respect me I am the best witch in Luna Nova, I came here knowing that I would be the best in this school.

Say??????

\- You weren't like that, Jessica. What happened to you?

Jill says.

\- Jill? Are you with them?

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica, they're great people, don't treat them like that.

Jill says.

\- You two know each other?

Says Sarah.

\- She's my childhood friend, Jessica wasn't like that, she was like you two, but after she got good at magic she isolated herself at the point of go to another academy of witches.

Jill says.

\- That's exactly what Jill, I told you, I can't believe my best friend is with those two.

Say Jessica.

\- Hey, Jessica, why don't we settle this in the broom relay?

Says Sarah.

\- It's a good idea, so you put yourselves in your place.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm gonna be on Sarah and Diana's team.

Jill says.

\- You can have these two if you want to lose.

Say Jessica.

\- I have more important things to do in Luna Nova, but I will participate.

Says Diana.

\- I'll make the perfect team, you two won't stand a chance against me.

Say Jessica.

Jessica leaves for the luxurious room.

\- This Jessica is an asshole; I don't know what's wrong with us.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah, I found out what the first of the magic words is, but I can't use it here, we have to go to the forest of Arcturus.

Says Diana.

\- You two go, I've got to work some things out with Jessica.

Jill says.

\- Do you like her?

Says Sarah.

Jill gets blushed.

\- You don't have to hide from us.

Says Diana.

\- I like her, but she's so different. I'll tell you, she was my girlfriend.

Jill says.

\- What made them finish?

Says Diana.

\- We're not done, but she doesn't care about me anymore. I'll try to make her love me again.

Jill says.

\- Good luck, Jill.

Says Diana.

\- If she does anything stupid with you, I'll go out on a limb with her.

Says Sarah.

\- Don't do it, Sarah.

Jill says.

\- Okay. Okay, But I don't want her to leave you like this.

Says Sarah.

Sarah and Diana are going to Arcturus.

\- Okay, I read that here we could release the first word of Claiomh Solais.

Says Diana.

\- And what's that word?

Says Sarah.

\- I'll test that tree.

Says Diana.

\- I can't wait to see that.

Says Sarah.

\- Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!

Says Diana.

\- A bow?

Says Sarah.

Diana throws a magic arrow that hits the tree.

\- That thing is very powerful!

Says Diana.

The explosion opens a hole in the tree and a ghost appears in between it.

\- Eh? I don't think we should have blown that tree up.

Says Sarah.

\- So you were the one chosen by Claiomh Solais.

Say??????

\- And you must be Woodward.

Says Diana.

\- So you already know?

Says Woodward.

\- Beatrix sent me here, she told me you'd help me with the seven words.

Says Diana.

\- I'll help you look familiar.

Says Woodward.

\- I'm of Beatrix's descent, which must be why you thought I was familiar.

Says Diana.

\- But the Cavendish have green hair.

Says Woodward.

\- I'm also a descendant of Cavendish.

Says Sarah.

\- I see, so it means the family split into two strains.

Says Woodward.

\- My lineage kept the magic and Diana's lineage kept the last name Cavendish.

Says Sarah.

\- You seem like good people to me, and I guess Claiomh Solais didn't make a mistake picking you Diana.

Says Woodward.

\- I want to be able to create the fertility stone with this power so that I can be a mother or even help other girls like us.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone! I understand now, something like that has been done when I was still alive.

Says Woodward.

\- So that means I wasn't the first.

Says Diana.

\- Beatrix Cavendish, mixed the stone of love with the power of the seven words and created something like what you call the fertility stone.

Says Woodward.

\- So that means my fertility stone will be identical to Beatrix Cavendish's.

Says Diana.

\- But be careful when using it, this thing works with the drop of blood of any woman independent of the stone of love.

Says Woodward.

\- We'll be careful, I just want to know how it's made and create my own version of it.

Says Diana.

\- Now I'll help you reveal the second word, she's "Phaidoari Afairynghor."

Says Woodward.

\- I'll try.

Says Diana.

\- I've never seen anybody get first-rate needs a lot of magic for that.

Says Woodward.

\- Phaidoari Afairynghor!

Says Diana

\- It's an axe!

Says Sarah.

\- I'll use that other tree.

Says Diana.

Diana easily cuts down a tree.

\- That thing can make you the most powerful witch in Diana history, it's impressive.

Says Sarah.

\- We have to get back to our room before they pick us up together and still destroy the forest.

Says Diana.

Meanwhile in the luxurious room.

\- Finally you came, love.

Say Jessica.

\- I was full of things to do and I'm sorry.

Say??????

Jessica kisses the mystery girl while Jill was spying on them.

\- (That's why she didn't care about me anymore, she was cheating on me all the time, because I went to move to Blightonbury, if I stayed in her city, I'd get more attention).

Jill runs out to his room.

\- What was that about?

Say??????

\- I don't know it must have been nothing.

Say Jessica.

\- I'll check it out.

Say??????

\- (Someone was spying on us, but who was it?)

\- I'm gonna have to go, Jessica. If they catch us, we can get kicked out.

Say??????

\- All right, love, I'll see you another day, cut those nails, you'll need to keep them short tomorrow.

Say Jessica.

\- What do you mean by that?

Say??????

\- You'll know tomorrow.

Say Jessica.

See you, traitor witch...

Jessica Harrington: An old friend of Jill Brabham's, she began to envy Sarah and Diana for being very good at magic, especially the fact that they were refused by the London Magic Academy, she was expelled from there for threatening many students with her power and was forced to study at Luna Nova as a punishment, has a long dark brown hair, brown eyes, 1,58m tall, 50 kg and was born in 1st March 1631.

**Jill's first kiss**

In Jill, Diana and Sarah's room.

\- We're here!

Says Diana.

\- Jill?

Says Sarah.

\- Are you okay?

Says Diana.

\- I'm okay.

Jill says.

\- What did Jessica do to you?

Says Sarah.

\- Nothing, she didn't do anything.

Jill says.

\- I know she did something, I'm gonna go over there and settle this.

Says Sarah.

\- No, Sarah! Stay here, I'll tell you what happened.

Jill says.

\- She must have done something pretty serious for you to be like this.

Says Diana.

\- I found out why Jessica doesn't care about me anymore, she's cheating on me with another girl.

Jill says.

\- But what? I really want to blow this girl's face off.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah, please don't do anything, it must have been just a mistake, tomorrow I'll talk to her. And did you manage to find any of the seven words?

Jill says.

\- We've managed to find two so far.

Says Diana.

\- This staff is amazing, it can turn into different kinds of things, when Diana says some of the seven words it transforms.

Says Sarah.

\- Really? That's incredible.

Jill says.

\- Your staff changes too, I don't know why you were surprised.

Says Diana.

\- The power that each transformation has is impressive and it doesn't waste its magic, my staff can become what I want, but it has a waste of energy, so you hardly ever use it, only when it's something more serious.

Says Sarah.

\- I didn't know you had a Sarah staff too.

Jill says.

Sarah spins her hand and her staff appears in her hands.

\- That's my magic staff, I only use it when I go with everything, myself who did it.

Says Sarah.

\- It's really impressive and very well done, I can feel its power emanating from my hands.

Jill says.

The staff starts to float and stands in front of Jill.

\- Eh? Sarah, I don't think it liked me very much.

Jill says.

\- I forgot that too, I ended up defeating so many witches with this staff that it floats and can transform if I'm in danger, but don’t wory, this staff doesn't do anything unless I said to do.

Says Sarah.

Sarah snaps her fingers and the staff goes back into her purse.

\- Let's rest assured that tomorrow Diana and I will go in search of the other words.

Says Sarah.

\- Maybe if you rest, you can feel better, Jill.

Says Diana.

The next day in the morning.

\- (Until it's time for class I'll go to Jessica's room).

Jill goes to the luxurious room.

\- Eh? What are you doing here so early, Jill?

Say Jessica.

\- Here, they're for you.

Says Jill delivering flowers to Jessica.

\- Oh, come in.

Say Jessica.

\- I came here so I could rekindle our love.

Jill says.

\- And you're gonna do what? You can't see I'm tired.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica, let's get this over with, you like me, I'm thinking you don't care about me no more.

Jill says.

\- Of course I like you, stop thinking about it, now leave me alone.

Say Jessica.

Jill comes out of the luxurious room.

\- (What she's trying to say, I don't see any feeling in what she says.)

Jill was returning to her room when she suddenly pushes a girl into her room.

\- Eh? Who the hell are you? Why did you push me into your room?

Jill says.

The girl pushes Jill down the collar and kisses her.

\- (It's my first kiss, Jessica has never kissed me before, who is this girl, I have the impression that I've seen her before).

\- Hey, you!

Says blushing Jill.

\- Don't tell anyone. You want to be my girlfriend?

Say??????

\- Eh?

Says Jill petrified.

\- My girlfriend ignores me and won't let me kiss and every time I want to talk she ignores me.

Say??????

\- (She is. It's that girl who was with Jessica. Now what? What I do, she didn't do anything wrong).

\- Eh? Fine with me, I'll date you, if it'll make you feel any better.

Jill says.

\- But what about you?

Say??????

\- I will like.

Jill says.

Jill kisses the girl.

\- My name is Jill Brabham and yours?

Jill says.

\- My name is Anna Meridies, my family was from the Republic of Florence 100 years ago, until they moved north because of the witch hunt.

Says Anna.

\- Interesting story, as far as I know, my family's always been from here.

Jill says.

\- (I knew it, the problem was Jessica, this Anna is not to blame for doing what she did, she didn't know it. Whatever it is, she can't know about my past with Jessica.)

\- Eh? I have to go back to my room and change for class, see you later Anna.

Jill says.

\- All right? I love you.

Says Anna.

Jill goes back to his room.

\- So how'd it go?

Says Sarah.

\- Eh? We broke up, I didn't tell her I caught her cheating on me.

Jill says.

\- Good, you can still get somebody nice yet, Jill. Don't feel that way.

Says Diana.

\- Thanks for cheering me up.

Jill says.

\- (They can't be told what happened now).

-We have to get ready, it'll be time for class.

Says Sarah.

Later.

\- I hate you three, especially you, Jill.

Say Jessica.

\- Let's go, we've got things to do.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm gonna take a walk in school.

Jill says.

\- (I will go to Anna's room).

\- We go in search of the other words.

Says Sarah.

\- Hey, Jill, you don't want to stop by my room, my colleagues aren't gonna be there.

Say Jessica.

\- No!

Jill says.

\- (Jill is strange, before she didn't refuse, even when I just kept talking and leaving her without grace, why is she like this with me?)

In Anna's room.

\- Anna?

Jill says.

\- Am I here, my love?

Says Anna coming out of a safe house.

\- Eh? Hi, love?

Jill says.

Anna goes towards Jill and kisses her.

\- Come here, love, I want to show you something I've done.

Says Anna.

\- A bed?

Jill says.

\- Not this.

Says Anna pulling a lever and revealing a passage.

\- What?

Jill says.

\- Jump. We're going downstairs.

Says Anna.

They jump up and down in a big room.

\- What the hell is that?

Jill says.

\- I made it myself. This is a secret room, where I make my inventions, technology is forbidden in Luna Nova, but they hardly know that it can help us a lot.

Says Anna.

\- What's that box with a cylinder with a glass on the end?

Jill says.

\- Just sit on that couch and I'll show you.

Says Anna.

Anna pushes a button on the box and a piece of paper comes out underneath her.

\- I like to call it a camera.

Says Anna.

\- Wow. This can make a realistic painting of me on time, your magic is impressive love.

Jill says.

\- Thank you, let's take a picture of the two of us together.

Says Anna.

\- You're a great Anna.

See you, genius witch...

Anna Meridies: An inventing witch, she invented many things that revolutionized the world of witches, such as the camera that started recording witches with photos many years before humans invented. She has long lilac hair, green eyes, 1.64 m tall, 53 kg and was born in 28th October of 1633.

**The original fertility stone**

In the forest of Arcturus.

\- Woodward?

Says Diana.

\- I don't think she's gonna show up again.

Says Sarah.

\- I've got it. Noctu Orfei...

Says Diana.

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there. It won't destroy any more trees.

Says Woodward

\- We came here to find out what the other words are.

Says Diana.

\- Are you ready? Things are gonna get a little complicated right now.

Says Woodward.

\- Yeah! Yeah!

Says Diana.

\- All right! All right! The third word is "Arae Aryrha."

Says Woodward.

\- Arae Aryrha!

Says Diana.

\- You're getting it pretty easy, I'm impressed.

Says Woodward.

\- What's that?

Says Sarah.

\- Let's see.

Says Diana.

Diana targets a tree and it is pulled towards her.

\- Oh, it's a fight hook, now I get it.

Says Sarah.

\- Okay, you're doing fine. The fourth word is "Mayenab Dysheebudo."

Says Woodward.

\- Mayenab Disheebudo!

Says Diana.

\- You're doing great! Okay, the next one is Sybilladura Lelladybura.

Says Woodward.

\- Sybilladura Lelladybura!

Says Diana.

\- It's a broom!

Says Sarah.

\- We're coming up on the last one, the next one is Lyonne. That's not so easy to be...

Says Woodward.

\- Lyonne.

Says Diana

\- That's beautiful.

Says Sarah.

\- Who taught you magic? You're amazing! Right in two days you've arrived at the last word which is "Phasansheer Shearylla."

Says Woodward.

\- Phasansheer Shearylla!

Says Diana.

\- We're already under the seal of the Gran Triskellion.

Says Woodward.

Diana opens the Gran Triskellion seal.

\- Eh? Beatrix?

Says Diana.

\- I am one of the nine founding witches of Luna Nova.

Say Beatrix.

\- So am I.

Says Woodward holding Beatrix's hand.

\- You guys...

Says Diana.

\- Yes, Diana, we were a couple too.

Says Woodward.

\- And what is your request?

Say Beatrix.

Diana takes a love stone out of her pocket.

\- I want to be able to have children with Sarah, please make this stone of love more powerful and then it would become the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- So that's your request?

Say Beatrix.

\- You can ask to be the most powerful witch or even be immortal. Why are you making such a simple request?

Says Woodward.

\- If this is the magic that can change the world, I will create this fertility stone and I will know how it is made, so I will create my own version of it, so I can make it possible for couples of women to have children.

Says Diana.

\- I am impressed that our descendant has become such a person, it was not for nothing that you were chosen.

Say Beatrix.

\- Our descendant, so that means you've already made a fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- It was we who created the stone of love and the Claiomh Solais, at that time it was only to mix the power of the Claiomh Solais with a stone of love and we made one.

Says Woodward.

\- This fertility stone can generate a pregnancy, but only girls are born from it, it is necessary to drip a drop of blood from each one and then place the stone at waist height.

Say Beatrix.

\- Got it. But it can only be done with the help of Claiomh Solais?

Says Diana.

\- There is another way of doing it, it needs the sacred water, located in France, the secular ruby of the Cavendish and other powerful magical relics.

Say Beatrix.

\- Claiomh Solais will be gone after you leave here.

Says Woodward.

\- I don't know what that other version of fertility stone is like, but you'll be the first if you can.

Say Beatrix.

\- Will your request be made now, ready?

Says Woodward.

Woodward and Beatrix creates a fertility stone in the other Diana hand.

\- So that's the fertility stone

Says Diana.

\- Good luck with your research!

They say Beatrix and Woodward.

Diana comes off the Gran Triskellion seal.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah jumping on Diana.

\- I got it honey!

Says Diana.

\- I know you did it. You always get honey!

Says Sarah.

Sarah kisses Diana.

\- That's the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- It's just like a love stone, but it's got another shape and it's green.

Says Sarah.

\- Let's get back to Luna Nova before the curfew starts.

Says Diana.

\- Let's go!

Says Sarah

Diana and Sarah arrive in their room.

\- Weird, Jill's not here.

Says Sarah.

\- Go see her and see Jessica.

Says Diana.

\- No, I'm sure she doesn't want to know anything else about her.

Says Sarah.

\- I wonder where she went at that time.

Says Diana.

\- I don't know, but I think Jessica may have made her come to the force, remembers how she talked to Jill earlier.

Says Sarah.

\- You're right, Sarah. We have to go to the luxurious room. Jill could be in danger.

Says Diana.

Jill enters the room.

\- Jill!

Say Sarah and Diana.

\- Hey, girls, can you find the other words?

Jill says.

\- Diana was able to reveal them all.

Says Sarah.

\- Really? And what happened?

Jill says.

\- The seal of the Gran Triskellion was opened and I was able to fulfill my wish.

Says Diana.

\- So that means you made that fertility stone.

Jill says.

\- Yeah, that's the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- It is very soft like the stone of love, but it is green and has no heart shape.

Jill says.

\- I found out I'm descended from two of the nine founding witches of Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- I'm also a descendant.

Says Sarah.

\- Really, I almost forgot.

Says Diana.

\- You can be mothers now.

Jill says.

\- We're not gonna use that fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- What? But why?

Jill says.

\- She's your Jill, I'll make a new one, I know how to make it.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! But you came back without Claiomh Solais. How do you know for sure how to do it?

Says Sarah.

\- I know how I'm gonna do my own version.

Says Diana.

\- But Diana? Why is that? I still don't have a person who loves me like Sarah and you love each other.

Jill says.

\- I know you already have, I can tell by the way you came back.

Says Diana.

\- Eh? Come on, Diana, you don't have to give me that thing you've worked so hard to get.

Jill says.

\- Sarah also helped me Jill, but stay with it, you can use on your beloved, the other fertility stone will only work on me and Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- How do you know it'll work on us alone?

Says Sarah.

\- This is a weaker version perhaps and it will be limited to the power of the love stone, this fertility stone that is with Jill, is not limited.

Says Diana.

\- All right, I'll stay with her as a symbol of our friendship, when I find someone who loves me, I'll never forget her charity when I have a child with that person.

Jill says.

\- Daughter in case, fertility stones only generate girls.

Says Diana.

\- Wow, so that's why you stayed in there so long.

Says Sarah.

\- When we finish school Sarah and I will go in search of more powerful magical items and relics to create my version of the fertility stone, I will write a book and thus help many girls who go through the same as us.

Says Diana.

\- If you do that, you can change the world.

Jill says.

See you, fertility stone...

**The broom relay**

September 20, 1647 in Luna Nova.

\- The day has finally come.

Say Jessica.

\- You'll see that our trio is the best Jessica.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm with the school elite, never that three amateurs like you will win.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica, we're amateurs, everyone here is.

Says one of the girls.

\- You understand me, let's leave these girls behind, it's not an act that I share a room with you.

Say Jessica.

\- Whatever, you can keep talking to yourselves, I just want to have some fun in the race.

Says Sarah.

\- But if we just compete, it won't be funny.

Say Jessica.

\- What are you thinking of doing, Jessica?

Jill says.

\- I'm no fool, I know Diana has an extremely powerful staff, let's bet him.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm not with him anymore Jessica and even if I was you couldn't take it, I would have been chosen by that staff.

Says Diana.

\- And what did you do to him?

Say Jessica.

\- None of your business.

Says Sarah.

\- Why this rudeness Sarah? I'm just asking your friend or better your girlfriend.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica! Behave yourself, please!

Jill says.

\- Now, you're asking, please, it's a sign that you're in my hand.

Say Jessica.

\- You want to know what happened? Simple that staff, can realize a wish after finding the seven words.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, so that's why you're not with him anymore and what was your request?

Say Jessica.

\- None of your business, Asshole, flat girl!

Says Sarah.

\- Diana, ask your big boobs girlfriend to be quiet, I don't want to see this wonderful couple having to leave Luna Nova.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica!

Jill says.

\- I asked for the fertility stone to be created.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone? What the hell is that thing?

Say Jessica.

\- Diana! Don't reveal that to her.

Says Sarah.

\- I know you're a lesbian too, Jessica. Even if I don't like you, I'll tell you what it is.

Says Diana.

\- It's really good that you talk.

Say Jessica.

\- This fertility stone can allow you to be a mother and have a daughter with a girl.

Says Diana.

\- I have to admit, your request is genius. I've made up my mind, we're gonna bet that fertility stone.

Say Jessica.

\- But no way!

Jill says.

\- What, I thought you guys might win.

Say Jessica.

\- They went to a lot of trouble to get it.

Jill says.

\- And now I'll be able to have it, without the slightest effort.

Say Jessica.

\- But what?

Jill says.

\- Don't you want to lose your two friends? Isn't that right, Jill?

Say Jessica.

\- You can bet, Jill.

Says Diana.

\- We'll win, don't worry.

Says Sarah.

\- Your friends have already surrendered, but don't worry Jill, if you lose I'll have a daughter with you, with this fertility stone.

Say Jessica.

\- I'll bet, but it's not because of what you said, I know you're lying, you'll abandon me.

Jill says.

\- Now, are you gonna have someone else? If you don't want to, fine, I'll use it on someone else.

Say Jessica.

Later in the race.

\- Welcome to Luna Nova's annual broom relay, welcome a guest school to compete, and welcome the students of the London Magic Academy.

Says the principal.

\- But what? It's those two girls who showed up last year.

Says one of the girls.

\- The good girl is teaming up with that girl who barely knew a spell, if this is the level of Luna Nova, the victory will be easy, but we have to be careful with this girl with green hair.

Tell the other girl.

\- I'll show these girls and this director what we're made of.

Says Sarah.

\- And what will our strategy be?

Jill says.

\- Jill you get the first part, I get the middle part and Sarah gets the final part.

Says Diana.

\- I understand, since I'm the slowest, I'll go first, if I stay behind, you'll pass everyone.

Jill says.

A while later when they get their positions.

\- In your positions three, two, one, now!

Says the principal.

Jill starts ahead and manages to maintain her lead, Jessica's friend was just behind in second position and in third position was the student of the best team at the London Magic Academy, Jill arrives first with a 20 second lead over Jessica's friend.

\- You're impressive, Jill.

Says Diana.

\- We've got a race to win, come on, Diana.

Jill says.

\- What? How did you manage to be the fastest?

Tell Jessica's other friend.

\- I can't lose that fertility stone, my friends worked hard to get it.

Jill says.

\- My friend has arrived, look I have to say that I admire, the three of you, I will feel honored if I lose to you.

Tell Jessica's other friend.

\- Jill, you're really very fast.

Says Jessica's friend.

\- Thank you, I'm glad you two don't agree with everything Jessica says.

Jill says.

\- I do not know why she is like that, but she is very powerful and has taught us much magic.

Says Jessica's friend.

Diana leads easily and arrives in Sarah.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah.

\- Come on, we got a race to win.

Says Diana.

Sarah comes out in a rush.

\- What? There's no way anyone can fly that fast, and where's my friend?

Say Jessica.

\- I don't know, Jessica, but Jill got here first.

Says Diana.

\- The useless ones, I don't care if I'm disqualified, I'm leaving now.

Say Jessica.

\- Hey, Jessica, stop it!

Says Diana.

\- And who are you to rule over me, I'll win that fertility stone no matter what the cost.

Say Jessica.

Sarah easily wins the race, even before Jessica's friend arrives in the relay sector.

\- The winner is Sarah Cavendish Campbell, it's amazing how fast these three girls were.

Says the Director.

A while later.

\- How I may have lost to you.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica I saw you leaving before your friend arrived to take turns, your trio is disqualified, so second place goes to the students of the London Magic Academy.

Says the principal.

\- Okay, you won Sarah, congratulations.

Says Jessica sarcastically.

\- My school is still in second place, apparently the poor woman was lucky to get the best trio for her.

Says the director of the LMA.

\- Sarah's trio won by a two-tier advantage, never before in history has anyone won by such an advantage.

Says the director of Luna Nova.

Later at the awards ceremony.

\- My congratulations on your victory, you're incredible.

Says Jessica's friend.

\- Really, I didn't know your level was so high.

Tell Jessica's other friend.

\- What? You should be ashamed of yourselves.

Say Jessica.

\- I knew you'd win my love.

Says Anna.

\- Anna! Please don't talk in public.

Jill says.

\- Sorry Jill, hey Sarah, you can get that box for me.

Says Anna.

\- Jill, I didn't know you were with her. What does that box do?

Says Sarah.

\- Aim her at both of us and push the button at the top.

Says Anna.

\- That's cool, a super-realistic drawing of you two is made on the spot.

Says Sarah.

\- Love? What are you talking about?

Say Jessica.

\- Please don't fight.

Says Anna.

\- Now I have enough reason to fight with Jill.

Say Jessica.

\- You really don't know how to lose.

Jill says.

\- Please stop!

Says Anna.

\- I'm gonna stop.

Jill says.

\- What's going on is running away.

Say Jessica.

Jessica casts a powerful magic towards Jill.

See you, winner witch...

**Jill and Jessica's fight**

Magic hits Jill right in the face hurting her.

\- Jill!

Says Sarah.

\- Jessica, why?

Says Anna.

Jill gets up.

\- Jill, please.

Says Anna.

\- I'm not gonna fight.

Jill says.

\- You're scared, Jill. I thought the winner would feel confident.

Say Jessica.

\- That's enough! If you two fight, I'll never talk to you two again.

Says Anna.

\- I'm getting out of here.

Jill says.

\- But I didn't even start.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica, stop.

Says Anna.

A while later in the corridors of Luna Nova.

\- You really think I'm gonna let you out of this.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica, what you want now.

Jill says.

\- I want you to stay away from Anna, she's mine.

Say Jessica.

\- And you abandon her like you did me.

Jill says.

\- I'm not leaving her, I've never left her.

Say Jessica.

\- If you had abandoned her, she wouldn't have come to me.

Jill says.

\- She's mine and it's over, out of my way.

Say Jessica.

\- You know what, I'm not gonna stop her.

Jill says.

\- It's really good, it starts by stopping talking to her.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm not gonna stop talking to her.

Jill says.

\- Who you think you are, I'm liking her.

Say Jessica.

\- I like her, too. She's sweet and cute, unlike you.

Jill says.

\- She'll stop liking you when you speak your dirt.

Say Jessica.

\- If you do that, she won't want to talk to you either.

Jill says.

\- I will make your life a living hell here in Luna Nova.

Say Jessica.

\- I don't care, I'm getting out of here.

Jill says.

Jessica blocks Jill's path and pushes her.

\- You're not going anywhere, I'm going to destroy you first.

Say Jessica.

\- Are you crazy?

Jill says.

Jessica casts a magic on Jill that ends up hurting her.

\- Hey, stop!

Jill says.

\- Come on, I'm just getting started.

Say Jessica.

Jessica launches a series of spells on Jill and she defends itself, being hit by all.

\- You're not gonna do anything?

Say Jessica.

\- I promised Anna I wouldn't fight.

Jill says.

Jessica concentrates a more powerful magic that hits Jill and makes her fall unconscious on the ground.

\- It was pretty easy, that idiot didn't do anything.

Say Jessica.

A while later, someone passes by in the hallway and carries Jill to his room.

\- Jill? Jill? Jill!

Say??????

\- Huh?

Jill says.

\- You finally woke up.

Says Anna.

\- Anna, I'm sorry.

Jill says.

\- Apologize for what?

Says Anna.

\- You must be hating me now.

Jill says.

\- Hating, I don't hate you, on the contrary I love you.

Says Anna.

\- Anna, I have to tell you something. It's about Jessica.

Jill says.

\- Jessica, did you fight? I told you not to fight.

Says Anna.

\- Anna, Jessica is my ex-girlfriend.

Jill says.

\- What?

Says Anna amazed.

\- She had a fight with me earlier.

Jill says.

\- Why didn't you tell me before?

Says Anna.

\- I didn't want you to know, I knew you liked her a little.

Jill says.

\- Jill.

Says Anna.

\- Then she fought me over you, I did not try to defend myself against her, I did not want to disappoint you, but I think I failed in that.

Jill says.

\- I'm a little, I didn't want you to fight, I'll talk to her.

Says Anna.

\- She'll probably talk about my dirt to you.

Jill says.

\- Then why don't you speak for yourself before I go there?

Says Anna.

\- Me and Jessica, we talked a lot of inappropriate things and one day I even sent her a letter in which I drew a picture of myself dressed only with a very fine piece of clothing.

Jill says.

\- What?

Says Anna.

\- I know that would be your reaction, but I was desperate, I didn't want to lose Jessica. Do you forgive me?

Jill says.

\- I don't know, I'll talk to Jessica, I have to think.

Says Anna.

\- All right, I'm glad you're not hating me.

Jill says.

Jill tries to get up.

\- No, Jill, you're gonna stay here until I think you can leave.

Says Anna.

Anna goes to the luxurious room.

\- Hey, cutie, I was waiting for you.

Say Jessica.

\- What you did.

Says Anna.

\- I didn't do anything, now our way is clear.

Say Jessica.

\- You attacked Jill!

Says Anna.

\- So you heard about it.

Say Jessica.

Jessica takes a picture out of your pocket.

\- You see that?

Say Jessica.

\- It's the picture I took earlier.

Says Anna.

\- Whatever this picture is, I don't know what, you'll be mine.

Say Jessica.

Jessica rips the picture in half.

\- Jessica! Why did you do that?

Says Anna.

\- I don't want you to keep talking to Jill, do you have any idea who she is?

Say Jessica.

Jessica shows the drawing to Anna.

\- She already told me, but this drawing isn't so bad, the way Jill said it, it looked like it was much worse.

Says Anna.

\- Look at those letters.

Say Jessica.

Anna reads the letters.

\- See?

Say Jessica.

\- It's not her fault, you must have said the same things to her.

Says Anna.

\- It's not like I'm a pure person, I'd never think of things like that.

Say Jessica.

\- I've thought about it.

Says Anna.

\- It wasn't that hard, at least you already accepted the facts.

Say Jessica.

\- Yeah, I'm more sure now that Jill deserves to be by my side.

Says Anna.

\- What? You'd rather get hurt than someone who loves you.

Say Jessica.

\- Jill was right about you.

Says Anna.

\- What did she say about me?

Say Jessica.

\- No big deal, she just told the truth, made a point of speaking her dirt without hesitating.

Says Anna.

\- And you're gonna believe a person who did this to me.

Say Jessica.

\- I can't take it anymore, I'm going back to my room.

Says Anna.

\- I'm not leaving here with nothing.

Say Jessica.

Jessica takes Anna and kisses her forcibly.

\- Why did you do that?

Says Anna.

\- As you can see, I'm better than Jill.

Say Jessica.

\- No, you're not.

Says Anna.

Anna leaves the luxurious room and returns to her room.

\- Anna, you're back.

Jill says.

\- Jill, what I said was not to get out of bed, you're hurt.

Says Anna.

\- I'm sorry I just wanted to do that to you.

Jill says.

Jill pulls a pie out of the bedroom window.

\- Thank you. Thank you.

Says Anna.

\- I don't know if it's okay, but you can eat all you want.

Jill says.

\- I've made up my mind, I'll forgive you, but Jessica can't.

Says Anna.

\- Why shouldn't I?

Jill says.

\- I usually forgive everyone, but Jessica overreacted.

Says Anna.

\- I'm sorry I got you into this.

Jill says.

\- Don't feel guilty. It's my fault you showed up in your life.

Says Anna.

\- If you didn't show up, I'd be unhappy until today.

Jill says.

\- That pie is a delightful lovely.

Says Anna.

\- I did it with love.

Jill says.

\- I get it, now lay on the bed, you're hurt.

Says Anna.

See you, lesbian witches...

**Sarah's level**

In the corridors of Luna Nova.

\- Jill?

Says Diana.

\- Jill! We heard explosions where you were!

Says Sarah.

\- She's not here anymore.

Say a hidden voice.

\- What did you do to her?

Says Sarah.

\- I just left her out of my way.

Say the hidden voice.

Jessica comes out of hiding and reveals herself to the girls.

\- Jessica! Was it you then?

Says Sarah.

\- Sure, of course. But it's been more than an hour since it happened, like you guys are slow.

Say Jessica.

\- We thought Jill was safe and you wouldn't attack her.

Says Diana.

\- You were wrong, you couldn't protect your friend, what you two were doing alone for that one hour.

Say Jessica.

\- None of your business!

Says Sarah.

\- I have a proposition for you.

Say Jessica.

\- We don't want any of your evil proposals.

Says Sarah.

\- Come on, but that's not so bad.

Say Jessica.

\- What can I expect from a "not so bad" from you?

Says Sarah.

\- Simple, I just lost Anna.

Say Jessica.

\- I wonder why.

Says Sarah.

\- She preferred Jill to me, I want to get this mess over with right away.

Say Jessica.

\- What's that supposed to mean?

Says Diana.

\- I want a duel between me and Sarah, if I win you two get out of school, if you win, I'll leave the four of you alone.

Say Jessica.

\- Then we'll duel in a remote place, I won't take it easy with you.

Says Sarah.

\- Fine by me, I'll be happy to defeat the most powerful witch here.

Say Jessica.

\- You can still go back, I'm not weak at all and I can hurt you.

Says Sarah.

\- I was able to take down Jill easily.

Say Jessica.

\- (Who does she think she is? I'm going to hurt her, I'm going to cheat and wear a magic armor that increases my powers, I'm going to win no matter what it takes).

\- You can use whatever you want to try and beat me.

Says Sarah.

\- What?

Say Jessica.

\- I know you're not gonna play fair and do everything you can to beat me.

Says Sarah.

\- You have just confirmed that I can beat you in any way, I will prepare myself, I will meet you in an hour, in the forest of Arcturus.

Say Jessica.

Jessica goes to her room.

\- Are you sure about this, Sarah?

Says Diana.

\- If Jessica's being honest about leaving us alone, I'm gonna do this fight.

Says Sarah.

\- But Sarah, you let her cheat.

Says Diana.

\- It's all under my control, honey.

Says Sarah.

An hour later in the forest of Arcturus.

\- Ready to lose.

Say Jessica.

\- I see you came with everything.

Says Sarah.

\- Oh, yeah.

Say Jessica.

Jessica concentrates a very powerful magic and hits Sarah right in the middle.

\- So easy.

Say Jessica.

\- I say the same thing, it made me uncross my arms...

Says Sarah wiping the dust off her clothes.

\- What?

Say Jessica.

\- I thought it would be more interesting.

Says Sarah.

\- And is going to be interesting now.

Say Jessica.

Jessica snaps her fingers and from behind the trees several spells come out towards Sarah hitting her, causing a huge explosion.

\- I'm no fool. I was here half an hour ago setting up some kind of trap.

Say Jessica.

Jessica orders the magic to continue to be fired towards Sarah, while concentrating her most powerful magic.

\- That was as silly as Jill, I didn't think she'd let me attack.

Say Jessica.

\- Sarah! She's not Farnese, she's stronger than our coach now.

Says Diana.

\- I don't know who this Farnese is, but I think your friend has to defend herself if she doesn't want to die.

Say Jessica.

Jessica throws the magic and hits Sarah causing an explosion that ended up knocking down some trees around.

\- I'm sorry, Diana, but your girlfriend let herself be attacked, I didn't want to kill her, I'll go away from Luna Nova you can stay here at ease.

Say Jessica.

\- Dead? I'm okay! I'm okay!

Says Sarah coming out of the cloud of smoke unharmed.

\- But what?

Say Diana and Jessica amazed.

\- You're a monster, how can there be a witch like that?

Say Jessica.

\- You're a good strategist, but you lacked the power to make me feel something.

Says Sarah.

Sarah's walking towards Jessica.

\- Do you want to keep going?

Says Sarah.

Jessica is petrified with fear, slowly begins to walk backwards and casts a magic on Sarah's face, drawing some blood out of her mouth, but Sarah cleans with her hand until an earthquake begins.

\- Sarah, I surrender, please don't attack me?

Says Jessica terrified.

\- That wasn't me.

Says Sarah.

A huge cockatrice appears in front of the three of us.

\- It's just a huge chicken, I thought it would be worse.

Say Jessica.

\- That's not just a big chicken, Jessica, just be quiet.

Says Diana.

\- I'll take care of it. I'll make chicken out of that cockatrice.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! That's too dangerous, let's fly out of here!

Says Diana.

Sarah spins her hand and her staff shows up.

\- It's time to turn into lunch.

Says Sarah.

Sarah turns her staff into a katana and jumps towards the cockatrice.

\- She can petrify you, Sarah!

Says Diana.

\- Not if I'm faster.

Says Sarah.

Sarah chops the cockatrice head off and goes back to where Diana and Jessica were.

\- My mother told me to survive here when I was training. You chickens have a terrible memory, how many of them I haven't killed before.

Says Sarah.

\- Let's go back to Luna Nova, I've seen enough.

Say Jessica.

Jessica, Sarah and Diana return to Luna Nova.

\- I'm sorry for the mess I made, I just wanted to beat Sarah, but that doesn't mean I'm friends with you.

Say Jessica.

\- (I'll keep what I promised, I wouldn't keep, but if Sarah is at that level, Diana shouldn't be too far behind).

\- Will you leave us alone now?

Says Sarah.

\- Of course, I'm not crazy not to comply, I like my face the way it is.

Say Jessica.

Sarah walks out furious into her room.

\- What did I say?

Say Jessica.

\- I don't know, but I'll talk to Sarah.

Says Diana.

In the hallways.

\- Sarah?

Says Diana.

\- Eh? Diana, what is it?

Says Sarah.

\- I hate that.

Says Sarah.

\- Hate what?

Says Diana.

\- She only respects me because she's afraid of me.

Says Sarah.

\- Jessica, afraid of you? She'd never admit that.

Says Diana.

\- She was terrified of me, I shouldn't be that strong.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah, you're not a freak, you're much more dedicated than the others, you won because you showed that you were more disciplined and prepared than Jessica.

Says Diana.

\- I know that, but she's afraid of me, I didn't want her to respect me out of fear, but because I'm a good witch.

Says Sarah.

\- Don't be like that, honey.

Says Diana.

Diana takes it and kisses Sarah.

\- Hey, someone might see us.

Says Sarah.

\- I didn't hold on, you have to feel better, now at least Jill is better.

Says Diana.

\- Jill! We have to go after her.

Says Sarah.

\- I think I know where she might be.

Says Diana.

\- She could be in the school infirmary.

Says Sarah.

\- I don't know, let's go to Anna's room, let her know Jill's hurt, that's if she's not there anymore.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah go to Anna's room.

\- Sarah, Diana? Come in.

Says Anna.

\- Jill!

Says Sarah.

Sarah hugs Jill.

\- What were you doing facing Jessica? She's not that weak.

Says Sarah.

\- But I didn't do anything, I let her attack me.

Jill says.

\- What? You said you had a fight with her. Why did you let her attack you? You could defend yourself.

Says Anna.

\- I promised I wouldn't fight her for you.

Jill says.

\- Jill.

Says Anna.

\- I'm sorry...

Jill says.

Anna kisses Jill.

\- What do you want to apologize for? For loving me.

Says Anna.

See you, lesbian witches...

**The Magic Tournament**

October 16, 1647 in the corridors of Luna Nova.

\- I love you, Jessica.

Says Anna.

Jill was walking the halls when he heard a familiar voice.

\- What? What's this about me loving you, Jessica?

Whisper, Jill.

\- I love you too, Anna.

Say Jessica.

\- (What do you mean, Anna is cheating on me just like Jessica).

Jill goes to Anna's room and later Anna goes in there.

\- Jill?

Says Anna.

\- Anna, I want...

Jill says.

\- What?

Says Anna.

\- I want to break up with you!

Jill says.

\- What?

Says Anna

\- That's right.

Jill says.

\- But why?

Says Anna.

\- You haven't forgotten about Jessica yet, have you?

Jill says.

\- So what? I love you both, I’m just lesbian for fun.

Says Anna.

\- Good, then just love only her.

Jill says.

\- Why are you doing this to me? You're hurting me, you know.

Says Anna.

\- And you don't think betrayal is super normal to do.

Jill says.

\- You have no idea how you're hurting me, are you really going to abandon me?

Says Anna.

\- You don't want me to relate to someone who gets free with the others.

Jill says.

\- Are you jealous of Jessica? That's it, learn to live with more than one love.

Says Anna.

\- I'm not jealous of her, I thought you only loved me, Anna, I thought I could trust you.

Jill says.

\- You're gonna do this to yourself, okay.

Says Anna crying.

Jill leaves Anna's room and goes to the luxurious room.

\- What are you doing here?

Say Jessica.

\- Is she all yours?

Jill says.

\- What?

Say Jessica.

\- Anna's all yours, I broke up with her.

Jill says.

\- That liar, she had told me she wasn't with you anymore.

Say Jessica.

\- We were dating this whole time.

Jill says.

\- I'm not mad at you, Jill.

Say Jessica.

\- I just came to talk to you about it.

Jill says.

\- Hey Jill, you're too sad, let Jessica here relieve your sadness like in the old days.

Say Jessica.

\- Get out!

Jill says.

\- Doesn't have to get that mad.

Say Jessica.

\- I don't want anything to do with either of you, leave me alone!

Jill says.

\- I'm gonna leave her alone, how that damn thing can fool us, but I don't even care, I was hitting on eight others.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm getting out of here.

Jill says.

\- Thank you for not dating Anna anymore.

Say Jessica.

\- Just treat her well, please.

Jill says.

May 15, 1648 in the corridors of Luna Nova, the girls look at a poster stuck to the wall.

\- What's that?

Says Sarah

\- Let's read it.

Says Diana.

"World Magic Tournament proves that you are the strongest witch in the world."

\- That's interesting.

Says Sarah

"The prize will be full immunity from the laws of the magical world"

\- That means we can get married, Sarah!

Says Diana.

\- Exactly.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm happy with you, I'm still alone.

Jill says.

\- Come on, Jill, maybe you know a prettie one in this tournament.

Says Sarah.

\- Hey!

Jill says.

\- I'm going to participate, I want to have challenges ahead.

Says Sarah.

\- So do I.

Says Diana.

\- What if we face each other?

Says Sarah.

\- That's interesting.

Says Diana.

\- I won't take it easy.

Says Sarah.

\- Me neither.

Says Diana.

\- I'm going, too.

Jill says.

\- Even you, Jill?

Says Sarah.

\- I want to see what I can do.

Jill says.

\- If you face one of us you have a chance to lose.

Says Sarah.

\- I know that, but I'll go as far as I can.

Jill says.

\- Are you guys gonna sign up too? Goddamn it!

Say Jessica.

\- What's the matter? Are you afraid of losing?

Says Sarah.

\- I should have hidden it, now I'm gonna lose to Diana or Sarah.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm going in too.

Jill says.

\- At least someone I can beat.

Say Jessica.

\- I won't leave it like last time, we'll have a fairer fight.

Jill says.

\- We'll see about that, if you go through the qualifiers.

Say Jessica.

\- Stop being such a pain in the ass, Jessica, Jill's really good.

Says Sarah.

\- I'd better hope Jill passes anyway, so I'll just face the weaknesses and I can get to the semi-finals before I give up facing you, at least the prize for third place is 50 pounds or free immunity from one magic law.

Say Jessica.

\- And second place wins £150.

Says Sarah.

\- Don't you want to win Sarah?

Says Diana.

\- I don't know if I'm gonna win, there's a lot of strong people in this world.

Says Sarah.

\- Someone stronger than you? If there is such a person, she must be a goddess of magic.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm not even that strong.

Says Sarah.

\- You cut off a cockatrice like a normal chicken.

Say Jessica.

\- That doesn't mean I'm strong, I was wearing a katana and they're very sharp.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll hope I don't catch you in the qualifiers or in the first finals.

Say Jessica.

\- She's a real fearful one.

Jill says.

\- Fearful? Have you seen what this witch is capable of doing?

Say Jessica.

\- Sarah must be very strong, but don't exaggerate, Jessica.

Jill says.

\- You'll see I'm not overreacting when it's your turn.

Say Jessica.

\- I don't care if I lose ugly or not, at least I tried.

Jill says.

\- You're gonna get your face all deformed up like Sarah.

Say Jessica.

\- What's it like?

Says Sarah.

\- You're gonna tell me it's normal to have a scar that big on your face.

Say Jessica.

\- This Scar I have because of my toughest fight.

Says Sarah.

\- Whoever made that scar, that person must be another monster to the point of getting a wound like that on his face.

Say Jessica.

\- Jessica!

Says Diana.

\- Okay I won't disturb you, we'll see you at this tournament, good luck to you and to Sarah I want you to get sick or not be able to enter this tournament.

Say Jessica.

\- Rest assured that I will participate with all willingness just to see your face saying "I give up" at the time of our fight.

Says Sarah.

See you, fighter witches...

**The Kagari Sisters**

May 20, 1648 at the tournament venue.

\- I see that many participants came to our world magic tournament.

It says???????

\- You will face each other first in qualifying, only 16 of you will make it to the finals.

Do you say??????

\- I'm the advertiser Harriet and I'll wait for you in the finals.

Says Harriet.

\- I am the organizer Freya, I will explain the rules to you. First of all it is strictly forbidden to kill your opponent, the playoffs will be in an arena restricted to the public, only the participants can enter, during the playoffs the fights will be decided in a limited arena, touched the ground outside the arena or any place outside of it is definitely eliminated.

Says Freya.

A time later during the qualifiers

\- Ora, ora, so that's the scar girl who defeated you Ryouko?

Say?????

\- And who are you?

Says Sarah.

\- I'm Ryouko's older sister, Mako Kagari.

Say Mako.

\- Who was Ryouko? I'm trying to remember here.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah?

Says Ryouko.

\- Ah yes, I remembered who it was.

Says Sarah.

\- Who is this girl Sarah?

Says Diana.

\- Ryouko was the one who gave me this huge scar on my face.

Says Sarah.

\- What?

Say Diana and Jill amazed.

\- It was my hardest fight; Ryouko wanted to kill me I dodged from a certain decapitation.

Says Sarah.

\- True, I almost ripped your head off if you didn't, but that left my guard open, which made you cast a magic that disarmed me, I had no choice but to surrender.

Says Ryouko.

\- You betrayed us Ryouko, don't give me this story of defeat.

Says Mako.

\- I just taught her a few things in exchange for being spared, no big deal, by the way Sarah was a great friend.

Says Ryouko.

Mako slaps Ryouko in the face.

\- What's it like?

Says Mako.

\- That's right, Sarah is my friend, is there a problem?

Says Ryouko.

\- You're a real traitor Ryouko; you're on that western side.

Says Mako.

\- Stop talking like that, they’re people like any other.

Says Ryouko.

\- Since you're on their side, consider yourself out of our awards.

Says Mako.

\- I don't want this silly award, I only came here because I want to meet with Sarah.

Says Ryouko.

\- So I won't spare you this time, when we win you will be killed by the Westerner.

Says Mako.

\- What? I'm not going to kill Ryouko, she's my friend.

Says Sarah.

\- You will obey my orders western girl I have something special saved after I beat you.

Says Mako.

\- Hey nee-san what's going on here?

Does it???????

\- Ryouko left us for Westerners, King.

Says Mako.

\- We don't need Ryouko, we can still win from everyone.

Says Rei.

\- (We lost the second strongest one to this westerner with the deformed face, she still was against me).

\- Yes, it still has the strongest on our side.

Mako says.

\- Mei won't be very happy to hear that.

Says Rei.

\- I know.

Says Mako

\- I heard what you were talking about.

Say it, Mei.

\- So you already know that Ryouko is not on our side?

Says Rei.

\- Yes, but I don't care Ryouko is weak, she's already infected by these Westerners.

Says Mei.

\- And if we ever face Ryouko?

Says Rei.

\- If that happens I don't care, I will kick Ryouko's ass she will prefer if executed by Sarah.

Says Mei.

\- I don't want to face my own sisters, just Ryouko.

Says Mako.

\- If we ever face you Mako, we'll let you win.

Says Mei.

\- You are the older sister and the stronger one.

Says Rei.

\- I'll give my all against you, I'm not weak.

Says Ryouko.

\- The qualifiers will start in five minutes, check your names to see where you start.

Says Freya

They go to the mural.

\- You're lucky, you're not going to catch us in the 16 qualifiers.

Mako says.

\- We got separated too, nee-san.

Says Rei.

\- From here we'll go to the finals, hopefully there will be some interesting fights right here.

Says Sarah.

\- The Westerner thinks she is strong just because she defeated our weaker sister.

Mei says.

\- Of course not, they will tell me that you want all of you here to be weak, I just came to have interesting fights.

Says Sarah.

\- If you don't make it to the finals or even face one of us, I still want to have a fight against you, so see if Ryouko was right about a Westerner being strong.

Says Mako.

\- If you want to see how strong I am just watch me through the qualifiers.

Says Sarah.

They make it to the qualifiers and the first fight is Sarah against Mary.

\- All right, you know the rules, whoever falls out or touches anything outside the arena loses, whoever stays on the ground until the countdown is over, too, and if they say they give up. Very well you can start the battle.

Says Freya.

\- You will lose girl with green hair, your scar does not scare me.

Says Mary

Mary casts magic on Sarah and nothing happens.

\- What?

Says Mary.

Sarah appears behind Mary and pushes her with just one finger, throwing her out of the arena.

\- I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you too much.

Says Sarah.

\- That's impressive! Sarah defeated Mary with just one finger!

Says Freya.

\- (So this Westerner wasn't any weak, that's interesting).

\- See you in the finals, Western girl.

Says Mako.

\- (What? How can that be my level, or was I lucky to catch a weak opponent?)

Sarah keeps looking at her hands.

\- I knew you'd pass Sarah, see you in the finals.

Says Farnese.

\- Even you're here, Mrs. Farnese?

Says Sarah.

\- I want to see how strong you're going to get and this is my third try in this tournament.

Says Farnese.

\- You'll see I also want to face you by going with everything.

Says Sarah

\- Good work, Sarah. Good luck in your next fight. I'll be cheering for you.

Says Diana.

\- Our goal changed Diana, we have to win to stop these Kagari sisters from getting the prize and killing Ryouko.

Says Sarah.

\- I won't leave Sarah, I'm on your side too.

Says Ryouko.

\- I know, but they can use some forbidden magic on me that can force me to kill you.

Says Sarah.

\- I understand.

Says Ryouko.

\- We have to focus now on moving on to the finals.

Says Diana.

\- After all, where was Jill?

Says Sarah.

\- She made a friend here.

Says Diana.

\- Interesting, is she pretty?

Says Sarah

\- Sarah!

Says Diana.

\- I don't want her, Diana, calm down.

Says Sarah.

\- I know, but she's cute, she's a girl with hair of fire.

Says Diana.

See you, japanese witches...

Mako Kagari: The older sister of the Kagari family, she has a deep hatred for Western witches, besides the fact that she was defeated by Ryouko when she was younger which made her feel more revenge for both Ryouko and Westerners by staining her family name. She has long light brown hair, crimson eyes, 1.65m tall, 58kg and was born in 25th June of 1626.

Ryouko Kagari: The second oldest sister of the Kagari family, she fled Japan when she was 14 years old because she did not agree with the crazy ideas of her older sister, when she arrived in England was defeated by an 11-year-old girl named Sarah Campbell who saved her life. She has short brown hair, crimson eyes, 1.55 m tall, 46 kg and was born in 11th June of 1629.

**Qualifiers**

Sarah is the first to advance through the qualifiers with an easy victory, now the next fight is from one of the Kagari sisters.

\- The next fight is between Mako and Julia, please enter arena two.

Says Freya.

They're headed for arena two.

\- Now as the first fight in arena two we have Mako against Julia, you can start.

Says Freya.

\- You look like a scary girl from the east, but I'm no weakling.

Say Julia.

\- Is it really then why did you just lose?

Say Mako.

\- What?

Say Julia.

Mako teleports behind Julia and casts a magic on her back throwing her out.

\- Pathetic.

Say Mako.

\- Hey Mako takes it easy, you could have killed her.

Says Rei.

\- But I took it easy, it's not my fault this Western witch is so weak.

Say Mako.

\- The victory is Mako's!

Says Freya.

Later at Arena 6.

\- You're pretty strong, Jill.

Say??????

\- You too Claire, your fight in arena four was as easy as mine.

Says Jill.

\- Where are you from, Jill?

Say Claire.

\- I'm British and you?

Jill says.

\- I'm French, I have a proposition for you.

Say Claire.

\- What would that be?

Jill says.

\- When we get to the finals I want you to give me a kiss if you get lost to me, I thought you were cute.

Say Claire.

\- What?

Jill says.

\- If you don't want it all right, it's just that I don't understand any of this stuff, if you're not like me either.

Says Claire

\- (I don't know why I'm doing this but I think it's her)

Jill takes Claire by the collar and kisses her.

\- A little award like that for such a difficult battle.

Jill says.

\- Jill...

Say Claire.

\- Let's settle this in a cooler way, how about if I win you come to England with me.

Jill says.

\- Interesting then you will go to France with me if I win.

Say Claire.

\- You seem like a good person to me, Claire.

Jill says.

\- Thank you, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Say Claire.

\- I thought we were already dating.

Jill says.

\- Now we are, but I'm sorry for my lack of experience, the sad thing is that we can't have a family.

Say Claire.

\- Who said no?

Jill says.

\- We can adopt a child, but we won't have a child that came from us.

Say Claire.

Jill takes something out of your pocket.

\- Look at that, Claire, it's a fertility stone I got from my friends.

Jill says.

\- What's that fertility stone?

Say Claire.

\- She allows us to have daughters among us.

Jill says.

\- What?

Says Claire impressed.

\- That's right. That's right.

Jill says.

\- What a wonderful thing.

Say Claire.

\- Diana and Heather report to arena eight.

Says Freya.

\- Hey, Claire, let's see how my friend does.

Jill says.

A while later at Arena 8.

\- All right, Diana and Heather start the fight.

Says Freya.

\- See if it's not that girl who barely knew a magic, if my academy had approved you, I'd pay the biggest shame, don't you want to give up? I'm one of the best...

Says Heather.

Diana launches a wind magic that pushes Heather out of the arena.

\- All you do is talk.

Says Diana.

\- That’s it Diana!

Says Sarah.

\- I learned from the best.

Says Diana blinking at Sarah.

\- At least you didn't hurt her.

Says Sarah.

\- The winner is Diana!

Says Freya.

\- This is not worth you did not let me finish my speech and already threw me out, I was helpless and...

Says Heather.

\- So you want a rematch, go up.

Says Diana.

\- If you lose here you can be eliminated.

Says Freya.

\- No problem.

Says Diana.

Heather climbs into the arena and begins to cast a magic that hits Diana on her back.

\- Good to know, bye-bye, Diana.

Says Heather.

The smoke dissipates and Diana appears unharmed.

\- What?

Says Heather.

Diana launches again a wind magic that pushes Heather out of the Arena.

\- Diana is the winner again!

Says Freya.

The other day after the qualifiers have taken place, the finals begin.

\- Welcome to the finals, you must be the most powerful witches here we'll start drawing lots against who will be the fights.

Says Freya.

The Witches get the numbers and this is how the fights are going to be.

The first battle is between Sarah Campbell and Farnese.

The second between Mei Kagari and Elle Williams.

The third between Diana Cavendish and Rei Kagari.

The fourth between Jill Brabham and Claire Arnoux.

The farm between Jessica Harrington and Hilda Ericsson.

The sixth between Ryouko Kagari and Anna Meridies.

The Seventh between Mako Kagari and Edith Benson.

The Eighth and last of the finals is between Felicia Benneton and Helga Branschbank.

\- The rules of the tournament will change in the final parts, this is a magical arena that you can destroy, every 10 minutes fairies holding cards will appear and if you hit them the arena will change in different types of places, when you say you give up or stay on the ground until the countdown is over is counted as defeat.

Says Freya.

\- Are you ready? In an hour, the battle between Sarah Campbell and Farnese will begin.

Says Harriet.

\- I really didn't get lucky, I'm gonna take the hardest fight right off the start.

Say Farnese.

\- It'll be interesting. I want you to go with everything, Miss Farnese.

Says Sarah.

\- It won't be easy for you, Sarah.

Say Farnese.

\- I say the same thing.

Says Sarah.

\- Looks like you got yourself a Westerner.

Say Mako.

\- Who couldn't, the qualifiers were ridiculous.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll expect you in the great final, if you can pass for Rei or Mei.

Say Mako.

\- That's if Rei passes for Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- It's not like Rei gonna lose to his girlfriend.

Say Mako.

\- We'll see that in battle.

Says Sarah.

\- We are the strongest witches in the empire, the emperor trembles at hearing our name; if we win we will be the empress of Japan.

Say Mako.

\- And how are you gonna do that?

Says Sarah.

\- By killing the emperor's army, we can do whatever we want if we win.

Say Mako.

\- But normal laws will still apply to you.

Says Sarah.

\- Not if we take the throne and after that we will make an army of witches and dominate everything that exists.

Say Mako.

\- Too bad I won't let you.

Says Sarah.

\- Mei won't take it easy with you.

Say Mako.

\- Me neither.

Says Sarah.

See you, fighter witches...

Claire Arnoux: A short French witch, she is extremely skillful and strong with magic, Claire is the precursor of the Du Nord family, she wants to change the surname of her family to Du Nord because of her grandparents were famous thieves in France. She has short red hair, fire color, purple eyes with white pupils, 1,44m high, 47 kg and was born in 20th February of 1632.

**The finals begin**

An hour goes by and the world magic tournament begins.

\- Very well witches around the world you are here to see which of these is the strongest witch of all, every 100 years happens a competition like this our first fight will be between Sarah Campbell, a witch only 16 years old who is considered the most powerful in England and Farnese, a mysterious witch who is more than 200 years old, she managed to do very well in qualifying and is our last champion, will be a fight between an experienced witch and a young girl, who start the battle.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Sarah.

\- I choose tails.

Say Farnese.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in tails.

\- You can choose the first type of Arena, Farnese.

Says Harriet.

\- I want an Arena that has a lake.

Say Farnese.

\- Arena with lake, right here's one like that.

Says Harriet.

Farnese and Sarah are transported to the Lake Arena.

\- Here there's no way out of the arena the only way to lose is by giving up or by knockout.

Says Harriet.

\- Let's see what you can do, Sarah.

Says Farnese.

\- The battle is now being displayed on a crystal dome that shows everyone what's going on, very well they can start battling.

Says Harriet.

Farnese begins to make a magic that makes the water from the lake go towards Sarah.

\- I'm not gonna take it easy, Sarah.

Says Farnese.

Farnese casts the magic of water towards Sarah.

\- If you stand still you can drown.

Says Farnese

When magic hits Sarah, a force field around her prevents her from being hit.

\- A force field, you think you're gonna win a...

Say Farnese.

Sarah launches an air magic that launches Farnese into the water.

\- (she fell for my trick in the water I have more advantage)

\- Siren!

Say Farnese.

Farnese becomes a mermaid that allows her to breathe underwater.

Sarah jumps in the water and is attacked by Farnese.

\- What?

Says Sarah.

\- (So she wants to drown me, it's not very genius your idea Mrs. Farnese)

Sarah Throws a magic into the bottom of the lake that creates a current that pulls them to the surface and Farnese returns to human form.

\- You're smart, Sarah.

Sarah casts a magic that throws Farnese into the air and casts several other spells.

\- You're all wrong.

Says Farnese.

\- Who said I wanted to hit you?

Says Sarah.

Farnese is surrounded by a circle of magic and is hit hard falling to the ground.

\- (Sarah is very strong, I won't beat her).

\- Come on, Mrs. Farnese, I'm just getting started.

Says Sarah.

Farnese gets up.

\- I give up.

Say Farnese.

\- What? But already?

Says Sarah.

\- It would be stupid to continue to face you, you've only just started and you've already hurt me enough to knockout.

Say Farnese.

\- The winner is Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

\- I wish I'd seen your limit, Mrs. Farnese.

Says Sarah.

\- My limit wouldn't even tickle you, Sarah.

Say Farnese.

\- In an hour you'll have the next fight between Mei Kagari and Elle Williams.

Says Harriet.

In the waiting room.

\- You did very well, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- I wanted to do better, but Mrs. Farnese wouldn't.

Says Sarah.

\- You were stronger than me long before we met you must be even stronger.

Say Farnese.

\- I guess so, yeah.

Says Sarah.

\- You won because that girl gave up, big deal, I guess I'll have to eliminate you anyway.

Says Mei.

\- It's okay with me to try.

Says Sarah.

\- Mei! Come here! Come here!

Say Mako.

Mei goes to where Mako was.

\- You won't have to go all out against Elle Williams, but be careful when facing Sarah.

Say Mako.

\- But that Westerner won because that girl was a weakling.

Says Mei.

\- That girl is an immortal 200 year old witch, she seems to be friends with Sarah and Diana so she must have given up, realized that Sarah was too strong, Sarah is not weak and neither is Diana.

Say Mako.

\- Diana? That's the Western girlfriend I'm up against.

Says Rei.

\- Go all out against them, it could end up costing us our victory.

Say Mako.

\- They can't die, Mako.

Says Rei.

\- They don't die that easy, I imagine they're as strong as we are, let's not underestimate someone who defeated Ryouko.

Say Mako.

\- Ryouko is a weakling.

Says Mei.

\- That scar on Sarah's face reveals that Ryouko went all out against her and Ryouko is the second strongest of us, you know that.

Say Mako.

\- She was before she lost to the Westerner and betrayed us.

Says Rei.

\- I don't know about that, Ryouko won't hesitate to face me, we'll face each other in the semi-finals.

Say Mako.

\- You'll win Mako, of the four of us, you're the oldest.

Says Rei.

\- The problem is not beating Ryouko is that I can catch Sarah or Diana in the finals if they beat you and I'll be too tired to face them.

Say Mako.

\- They would be too, but the final is another day after the match for third place Mako, there is time to relax until the big final, if we happen to lose.

Say Mei.

\- We're gonna win that and we're gonna be the new empresses of Japan.

Says Rei.

\- Mei Kagari and Elle Williams go to the Arena in 10 minutes!

Says Harriet.

Mei and Elle are going to the Arena.

\- I choose heads.

Elle says.

\- I choose tails.

Say it, Mei.

Harriet throws the coin and falls on heads.

\- I want the limited Arena.

Elle says.

\- (better, you dumb westerner)

\- Let the battle begin!

Says Harriet.

Elle starts running towards Mei until she carries a draft that throws her out of the arena.

\- Pathetic.

Say Mei.

\- The winner is Mei Kagari.

Says Harriet.

\- What? But I didn't even try.

Elle says.

\- Then try to hit me with your strongest magic, I'll let you charge and throw at me.

Says Mei.

\- Mei, you're crazy!

Say Mako.

She charges her most powerful magic and throws it at Mei.

\- You're a stupid Mei.

The smoke dissipates and Mei takes the dust out of her clothes.

\- Pathetic.

Says, Mei.

\- Come on, you're a monster.

Elle says.

\- See you in the quarterfinals, Sarah Campbell.

Says Mei.

See you, stronger witches...

**Diana against Kagari and the romantic battle**

A little while later, it's time for Diana's fight.

\- Now we have the fight between Diana Cavendish, a 16 year old British woman who comes from a traditional family of witches, after more than 150 years, the Cavendish have returned and Rei Kagari, a 14 year old Japanese mysterious from a family of witches known throughout Japan.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Diana.

\- I choose tails.

Says Rei.

Harriet throws the coin and it falls on heads.

\- I want the grass arena.

Says Diana.

\- Let the battle begin!

Says Harriet.

\- I'm the youngest, but I'm not a weak, Western girlfriend.

Says Rei.

Rei casts a magic towards Diana who casts it a few meters back.

\- So easy.

Says Rei.

Diana rolls and stops his fall then casts several spells towards Rei who gets hit.

\- (This Westerner is strong, I can't underestimate her).

Rei casts a magic in the direction of Diana, but none of them hit it, which makes room for Diana to cast more magic on Rei, she can only defend herself.

\- (I know)

Rei casts a smoke screen.

\- What?

Says Diana

Rei attacks Diana with several blows without Diana noticing.

\- It was over western, I'll beat you.

Says Rei.

\- That trick I already know.

Says Diana.

Diana defends herself from all blows and dissipates the smoke.

\- How did you do it?

Says Rei.

\- Do you really think a little smoke will stop me?

Says Diana.

Diana puts her hand on Rei stomach and launches her with an air magic, soon after she carries a strong magic that hits Rei, she makes a part of the ground rise hitting Rei and making her fall to the ground.

\- Do you still want to continue?

Says Diana.

Rei rises.

\- You're a strong Westerner, but I'll start going with everything.

Says Rei.

Rei concentrates until his eyes lose their pupils.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- What are you afraid of?

Says Rei.

In the waiting room watching.

\- Rei is crazy, she can kill somebody if she stays that way.

Say Mako.

\- Diana, look out.

Says Sarah

\- You're Western dumb, now my sister can kill you Rei is too young, she has no control in her overdrive mode.

Say Mako.

In battle.

Rei begins to go towards Diana and grabs her by the head throwing her on top and then throws a strong magic at her and several others afterwards.

\- (She can kill me if she stays like this).

Diana tries to defend herself and falls to the ground a bit harmed.

\- What's the matter? You want to quit already?

Says Rei.

Diana gets up.

\- You really want to die, I don't have so much control that way and I could end up killing you.

Says Rei.

\- That's if you can.

Says Diana.

Diana starts running towards Rei while charging magic.

\- You're brave enough to be a westerner.

Says Rei.

Diana gets close to Rei and hits a magic that generates a huge explosion throwing the two that end up falling to the ground.

\- Yours, but like, she's hurtful...

Says Rei.

Rei fall unconscious on the ground and Diana gets up.

\- I'll start counting, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Rei Kagari is knocked out, the victory is Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

Rei gets up a while later.

\- What?

Says Rei.

Mako slaps Rei in the face.

\- You're a weakling, I thought I could trust you to defeat this Westerner, so Mei will do better than you.

Say Mako.

\- I've tried everything, this Diana is very strong, she's still practically unharmed.

Says Rei.

\- You are a weak one, you kept talking more than you did, you should have used your overdrive mode more.

Say Mako.

\- These girls aren't normal, I underestimated them.

Says Rei.

\- I hope Mei doesn't lose it against Sarah she's at least stronger than you.

Say Mako.

An hour later...

\- We're here for the fourth finals battle between 16-year-old British Jill Brabham and 16-year-old French Claire Arnoux.

\- Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Jill says.

\- I choose tails.

Say Claire.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in heads.

\- I want the limited Arena.

Jill says.

\- Good choice, I'd pick that one too.

Say Claire.

\- We'll have this sorted out in less than 10 minutes, I'll go with everything.

Jill says.

\- Let the battle begin!

Says Harriet.

Jill starts concentrating a magic while Claire also concentrates a magic.

\- (Same type of attack)

The two throw together only that Jill uses a magic on the ground that makes the floors fly in the direction of Claire, who defends himself from the floors, but ends up being hit by magic in full.

\- (She's smart)

The smoke dissipates and Claire was still in the arena a little injured.

\- You're strong, but I'm still starting.

Say Claire.

Jill makes several copies of herself and fences Claire around the arena.

\- I know that trick.

Say Claire.

Claire manages to hit the copy that was Jill and the spear almost out of the arena, only Jill stops in the air and returns to the Arena.

\- That was close.

Jill says.

\- Let me make it not close.

Say Claire.

Claire gets close to Jill and pushes her out of the arena.

\- Jill Brabham fell out of the arena the winner is Claire Arnoux!

Says Harriet.

\- You're a very good Claire, I didn't think you'd make it.

Jill says.

\- You're coming with me to France, right?

Say Claire.

\- Promise is promise, if I won you'd go to England with me.

Jill says.

\- But what about your friends?

Say Claire.

\- We'll still be able to see each other.

Jill says.

\- You did good, Jill.

Says Diana.

\- I did what I could, Claire's very strong.

Jill says.

\- You will be my next opponent, Diana Cavendish.

Say Claire.

\- We're gonna have quite a battle. You're stronger than Jill.

Says Diana.

\- I didn't want to have to hurt Jill, so I wanted to win at once.

Say Claire.

\- I tried to do the same too, but Claire is much stronger.

Jill says.

\- I'm sorry, Diana and Sarah, but your friend is moving to France with me.

Say Claire.

\- No problem, it was a promise from you, I hope it will make Jill very happy, she is in need of someone to love her.

Says Diana.

\- I hope you guys make a great daughter out of the fertility stone.

Says Sarah.

\- My family will one day help you in the future.

Say Claire.

\- What do you mean?

Says Diana.

\- Our family will be called Du Nord, from our first daughter, remember that name.

Say Claire.

See you, lover witches...

Rei Kagari: The youngest of the Kagari sisters, she is still quite new compared to her sisters, but already proves to be much stronger than them and has enormous potential in magic as well. She has long brown hair, crimson eyes, 1.53m tall, 49kg and was born in 2nd January of 1634.

**The last battles of the first finals**

\- Now we have a fight between Jessica Harrington a British with 17 years old against Hilda Ericsson a Swedish with 30 years old.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Say Jessica.

\- I choose tails.

Say Hilda.

Harriet throws the coin and falls on heads.

\- I want the limited arena, I'll beat her in less than 10 minutes.

Say Jessica.

\- What?

Say Hilda.

\- You can start the fight!

Says Harriet.

\- You'll learn to respect your elders, I'll show you what I look like...

Says Hilda

Jessica casts a wind magic that throws Hilda out of the Arena.

\- Pathetic you only know how to talk.

Say Jessica.

\- The winner is Jessica Harrington!

Says Harriet.

\- But she didn't even let it begin.

Say Hilda.

\- All you do is talk.

Say Jessica.

\- So this is how it's gonna be?

Say Hilda.

\- You're a terrible loser.

Say Jessica.

\- And you're a lousy winner.

Say Hilda.

\- I'm not gonna waste my time with you.

Say Jessica.

An hour later...

\- Now the next fight is between Ryouko Kagari and Anna Meridies.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Say Ryouko.

\- I choose tails.

Says Anna.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in tails.

\- I choose the grassy plain.

Says Anna.

\- You can start the battle!

Says Harriet.

Anna starts concentrating a magic while Ryouko also concentrates a magic.

\- (She seems to be very strong, this girl is a friend of Sarah and Diana).

Anna casts her magic towards Ryouko.

\- (Strange she's letting me get it right)

Ryouko absorbs Anna's magic and throws back to Anna hitting it in full.

\- What? But she absorbed my...

Says Anna.

Anna falls in the floor

\- Anna is on the ground I will start counting, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, the winner is Ryouko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Anna!

Jill says.

\- I'm sorry Jill, I think I overreacted.

Say Ryouko.

Anna wakes up.

\- What?

Says Anna.

\- I thought I overreacted. I'm sorry, Anna.

Say Ryouko.

\- Jessica?

Says Anna.

Anna looks at the waiting room window and sees Jessica kissing Hilda Ericsson.

\- The taste is better than Anna.

Say Jessica.

\- What? What are you doing?

Say Hilda.

\- You weren't complaining that you didn't win anything, now it looks like you won something.

Say Jessica.

\- I didn't want to win that, I'm married!

Say Hilda.

\- Too bad. What are you gonna do? Calling your husband to get beaten by a witch stronger than his wife.

Say Jessica.

Hilda slaps Jessica in the face and holds her by the collar.

\- Listen here, little girl! Who do you think you are?

Say Hilda.

\- Beat harder goes, so I get hatred of you and maybe so your husband becomes a widower.

Say Jessica.

Hilda releases Jessica and runs away.

\- Did you see that, Jill?

Says Anna.

\- Yeah, I wonder what they were arguing about.

Jill says.

\- I don't know, but I was foolish to believe in Jessica.

Says Anna.

\- You just figured it out today?

Jill says.

An hour goes by.

\- Our fight is now between Mako Kagari, a 22-year-old Japanese woman considered the best witch of the East, and Edith Benson, a 90-year-old British woman and an experienced witch.

Says Harriet.

\- I want heads.

Say Mako.

\- I want tails.

Says Edith.

Harriet throws the coin and falls on heads.

\- I want the limited arena, I'm gonna get it over with.

Say Mako.

\- You're thinking you're too much of a witch of the East, I'm much more experienced than you are.

Says Edith.

\- Grandmother's, you better quit, you forgot your cane.

Say Mako.

\- What?

Says Edith.

\- Am I speaking Japanese? Baka.

Say Mako.

\- You can start the battle.

Says Harriet.

\- I'll put you in your place, Oriental girl.

Says Edith.

Mako has his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

\- What are you waiting for?

Says Edith.

Edith begins to chage a magic, while Mako slowly walks towards the exit corridor.

\- Are you giving up? I'll help you.

Says Edith.

Edith casts magic towards Mako, but nothing happens.

\- What?

Says Edith.

Edith begins to cast various spells towards Mako, but does not make any effect on Mako, nor even creates smoke.

\- But this girl...

Mako arrives at the edge of the arena near the exit and stops.

\- Why did you stop? You want to be eliminated by me?

Says Edith.

Mako opens his eyes, looks back and makes a mean smile for Edith.

\- But what?

Says Edith.

Edith is thrown out of the arena.

\- The winner is Mako Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- But she didn't do anything.

Says Edith.

\- Or you who's too slow to see that I've cast a series of spells at you without even moving. You're pathetic Grandma.

Say Mako.

In the waiting room.

\- Did you see that, Sarah? She defeated that witch without moving.

Jill says.

\- It wasn't that, she moved and threw a wind magic at Edith.

Says Sarah.

\- Did you see it too?

Says Diana.

\- She's just taking it easy, that's not what she's capable of.

Say Ryouko.

\- That's interesting.

Says Sarah.

\- It will be a difficult battle for me against my sister, if I don't win, I'll trust you.

Say Ryouko.

An hour later...

\- The last fight of the round of 16 has now arrived between Felicia Benneton, a 50 years old Roman and Helga Branschbank, a 24 year old German.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Say Felicia.

\- I choose tails.

Say Helga.

Harriet throws the coin and it falls on heads.

\- I want the limited Arena.

Say Felicia.

\- Good choice.

Say Helga.

\- Let the battle begin!

Says Harriet.

Felicia throws a magic in Helga only that she dodges and throws a magic that hits Felicia.

\- I don't lose that...

Helga appears in front of Felicia and pushes her out of the arena.

\- I don't want to hurt you, girl.

Say Helga.

\- The winner is Helga Branschbank.

Says Harriet.

\- That easy?

Say Felicia.

\- Unfortunately, yes.

Say Helga.

\- At least I made it through the qualifiers, I was going through a lot.

Say Felicia.

\- That's why.

Say Helga.

\- What do you mean? The qualifiers were tough.

Say Felicia.

\- The majority who made it to the finals didn't have any difficulties in the qualifiers rounds.

Say Helga.

\- What?

Say Felicia.

In the waiting room.

\- The first day of the finals is over, now you who have won, will meet tomorrow in the quarter-finals, you can tuck yourself in here, we have enough rooms for the participants to rest.

Says Harriet.

\- Now that's gonna get interesting for good.

Says Sarah.

\- I have to agree with you Western, our opponents were pathetic.

Say Mako.

See you, fighter witches...

**The quarterfinals**

The next day.

\- We've reached the quarter-finals; the first fight will be between Sarah Campbell, a 16-year-old British woman and Mei Kagari, a 17-year-old Japanese woman!

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Sarah.

\- I choose tails.

Say Mei.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in tails.

\- I want the limited arena, I'll beat you in less than 10 minutes.

Say Mei.

\- You can try.

Says Sarah.

\- You can start the battle!

Says Harriet.

Mei begins to run towards Sarah and throws some magic at her hitting in full.

\- You're gonna stay that way anyway? I'm gonna win this way.

Say Mei.

Mei continues to attack by throwing spells, until Sarah makes everything dissipate and throws some back to Mei who can defend herself.

\- You are not weak at all, now I understand why your sister was so strong.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm stronger than Ryouko.

Say Mei.

Mei attacks Sarah again as she defends herself against the magic thrown.

\- It'll stay that way, I'll break your defense and you'll have no way out.

Say it, Mei.

Nine minutes later...

\- That's enough!

Says Sarah.

Sarah casts a wind magic and throws Mei out of the Arena.

\- Apparently, I could spend all day defending myself against you, and you aren’t stronger than Ryouko.

Says Sarah.

\- The winner is Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

\- But how?

Say Mei.

\- I'd like to know the extent of my defense in case I ever face your sister.

Says Sarah.

Mako goes to Mei and slaps her in the face.

\- You're a weakling just like your sister.

Say Mako.

\- She didn't do anything, I couldn't go any stronger without knowing it.

Say Mei.

\- Letting her make you spend your magic and still see what the limit of her defense is.

Say Mako.

\- Don't argue with your sister Mako. We'll settle this in the final, if you can defeat your sister.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll see you in the great final, Sarah Campbell, if you can get there.

Say Mako.

An hour later...

\- Let's start the second fight between Diana Cavendish a British 16 year old against Claire Arnoux a French 16 year old too!

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Diana

\- I choose tails.

Say Claire.

Harriet throws the coin and falls on heads.

\- I want the limited arena.

Says Diana.

\- You want to end it soon too.

Say Claire.

\- You may begin!

Says Harriet.

Diana doesn't waste any time and throws a magic shot that throws Claire out of the arena.

\- But already?

Say Claire.

\- The winner is Diana Cavendish.

Says Harriet.

\- That fast?

Say Claire.

\- I didn't mean to hurt you.

Says Diana.

\- These battles are being very fast, what's going on?

Says Harriet.

\- The difference from one to the other is enormous, until the most difficult battles come, it will take a while.

Says Diana.

\- I understand, I hope that the difference will diminish between you, because the public is not liking to see these battles without action.

Says Harriet.

\- I guarantee that in the semifinals you will have very interesting and tight battles.

Says Diana.

An hour goes by again...

\- We are in the third battle of the quarter finals that will be between Ryouko Kagari a 19 year old Japanese against Jessica Harrington a British 17 year old.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Say Ryouko.

\- I choose tails.

Says Jessica.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in tails.

\- I want the limited Arena.

Say Jessica.

\- One more limited arena, so let's go again, we can start the battle!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko sits with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

\- You're thinking it's your sister.

Say Jessica.

Jessica launches a draught magic that ends up pushing Ryouko just a little, which makes her open her eyes.

\- What?

Say Jessica.

Ryouko starts walking slowly towards Jessica.

\- So you're no weakling.

Say Jessica.

Jessica casts a stronger current of air magic only that Ryouko continues to walk slowly towards her.

\- (This was the girl who gave Sarah the scar? Now that I remembered).

\- Are you gonna keep thinking you're really coming back?

Say Jessica.

Jessica concentrates her most powerful magic and walks away from Ryouko.

\- You don't scare me, Oriental girl.

Say Jessica.

Ryouko continues to walk slowly towards Jessica.

\- (I hope it works)

Ryouko comes a little close and Jessica casts her most powerful magic.

\- You saw who told you to underestimate me, now you're gonna come out of this smoke.

Say Jessica.

The smoke dissipates and Ryouko is unharmed and continues to walk towards Jessica, until he arrives at her and with just one finger pushes her out of the arena.

\- (At least she just did that, if this was the girl who gave Sarah that scar I was lucky)

\- But how did you...

Say Jessica.

\- Victory is Ryouko Kagari's!

Says Harriet.

\- Man, I didn't even make it to the semifinals.

Say Jessica.

An hour later...

\- We are here for the next match between Mako Kagari a 22 year old Japanese and Helga Branschbank a 24 year old German.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Say Mako.

\- I choose tails.

Say Helga.

Harriet throws the coin and falls on heads.

\- I want the limited arena.

Say Mako.

\- This is the last time the limited arena will be chosen, you are barely fighting.

Says Harriet.

\- It will not happen anymore, the next fights will be interesting, this is the last of them that is not funny.

Say Mako.

\- You can start the battle!

Says Harriet.

Helga gets petrified looking at Mako.

\- What's the matter? Come on, you're not two years older.

Say Mako.

Helga begins to being scared looking into Mako's threatening eyes.

\- I give up!

Say Helga.

\- What? But already?

Say Mako.

Helga starts running out of the arena.

\- The winner is Mako Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Did you use intimidation magic?

Says Harriet.

\- No, I wanted to see her attack me and then throw her using a current of air magic.

Say Mako.

See you, fighter witches...

Mei Kagari: The second youngest of the Kagari sisters and also the weakest of the 4, Mei didn't have as much potential for magic as her sisters, but she is still very powerful, matching the potential Ryouko had in her 14 years. She has long brown hair, crimson eyes, 1.62 high, 49 kg and was born in 30th September of 1631.

**The Battle of the Couple**

24 May 1648 in the semi-finals of the tournament a few minutes before the battle of Diana and Sarah.

\- Looks like we're gonna fight each other.

Says Sarah.

\- I want to see what you might be able to do.

Says Diana.

\- I don't want to hurt my girlfriend, especially now that we can't use the limited arena anymore.

Says Sarah.

\- And you think you're gonna beat me?

Says Diana.

\- I don't think I'm sure, as trained as I am now, I have a lot more years of experience than you do.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll do my best, don't think I'll be an easy opponent like your last ones were.

Says Diana.

\- You hurt yourself for the younger Kagari, I literally tested myself with the other Kagari and still she was too weak for me.

Says Sarah.

\- She only did some minor injuries to me and I didn't pay attention when she went into overdrive mode.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, I hope you don't disappoint me, it's no longer an interesting tournament, I just want to stop that crazy older Kagari.

Says Sarah.

\- I can tell by your face that you're not enjoying coming here.

Says Diana.

Diana kisses Sarah.

\- I love you, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- I love you too, Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- Excuse me, girls, was I in the way of your moment? Wait a minute, you two are going to face each other in the battle now.

Says Harriet.

\- It'll be an interesting battle between two girlfriends who only came because they wanted to get married.

Says Diana.

\- So that's what you intend to do if you win the prize?

Says Harriet.

\- Yeah, I have an invention of my own that's gonna need one of us to win.

Says Diana.

\- What would that be?

Says Harriet.

\- The fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone? What's that?

Says Harriet.

\- It is a magical relic that allows both of us to have a daughter even if we are two women.

Says Diana.

\- That's interesting, you're really going to need to win the tournament for your daughter to be recognized by the witches' council.

Says Harriet.

\- We're ready, Harriet.

Says Sarah.

Sarah, Diana and Harriet go to the arena.

\- We reached the big semi-final of the World Witch Tournament, we saw a lot of battles that seemed easy, but now the competition has tightened up and we have Diana Cavendish, a 16-year-old Briton against 16-year-old Sarah Campbell, who is also British.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Sarah.

\- I choose tails.

Says Diana.

Harriet throws the coin and it falls on heads.

\- You know that now you can't choose the limited arena, now you can only switch to the limited arena when the arena exchange fairies appear.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose the flat grass arena.

Says Sarah.

\- Good choice, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- It's the simplest kind of arena, I want to see you give it all to yourself, Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- All right, let the battle begin!

Says Harriet.

Diana begins to move her hands as Sarah slowly walks towards her.

\- Hey, Sarah, don't think it's like the Ryouko who defeated Jessica like that.

Says Diana.

Diana casts a current of air magic on Sarah and manages to get her thrown back a bit.

\- I see you're stronger, Diana.

Says Sarah.

Sarah starts concentrating a magic while Diana also concentrates a magic.

\- (Diana is much stronger, but it won't be enough to beat Mako, I'll have to use it sometime)

The two cast the magic and they collide in the middle of the way causing them to start battling to see which one is stronger.

\- (You got potential honey, but I'm just taking it easy)

Sarah puts a little more power and the spell collision returns in Diana generating a huge explosion.

\- I think I overreacted a little.

Says Sarah.

Diana comes out of the cloud of smoke with some tears in her clothes and open wounds.

\- I underestimated you, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- All right, Diana, but never underestimate your opponent.

Says Sarah.

Diana begins to cast various spells on Sarah.

\- I will defend all Diana.

Says Sarah.

Diana teleports behind Sarah and with the other hand was concentrating a stronger magic that ends up hitting her back and throwing Sarah a little forward.

\- You're smart, Diana, but I also know...

Says Sarah.

Diana appears out of nowhere in front of Sarah and casts another magic focused on her belly throwing her into the air.

\- (She's pretty fast even, I didn't see it)

Diana starts bombing Sarah while she is falling to the ground generating a cloud of smoke until Sara falls to the ground.

\- I guess I overreacted now.

Says Diana.

Sarah comes out of the smoke screen unharmed with just a few tears in her clothes and starts walking towards Diana.

\- What?

Says Diana.

Diana starts running towards Sarah while holding her wand concentrating a magic.

\- You're very strong, Sarah.

Says Diana

When Sarah gets close, she raises her hand throwing a current of air that pushes Diana backwards.

\- I knew you'd do that.

Says Diana.

\- Did you?

Says Sarah.

Diana shows up behind Sarah.

\- (Now you don't miss honey)

Sarah raises her left hand and hits a punch at Diana.

\- I already know that trick.

Says Sarah.

Sarah uses an air current spell that throws Diana away...

\- Yeah! Yeah!

Says Diana.

Diana casts a magic that was concentrating on Sarah hitting her right in the face.

\- I said it wouldn't be easy.

Says Diana.

Sarah comes out of the cloud of smoke with some wounds on her body.

\- I'm proud of you, Diana.

Says Sarah.

Sarah starts walking towards Diana.

\- Again this Sarah, don't try to scare me walking slowly towards me.

Says Diana.

Sarah comes out of nowhere in front of Diana.

\- What?

Says Diana.

Sarah passes through Diana.

\- Sarah, what kind of magic is that?

Says Diana.

Diana turns to Sarah.

\- I'll talk to you in 20 seconds.

Says Sarah.

\- 20 seconds, I'm still starting here...

Says Diana.

Diana falls to the ground.

\- I'm sorry, Diana, but I didn't mean to hurt you.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll start counting 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, the winner is Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

Diana wakes up.

\- What? Did I lose?

Says Diana.

\- I used one of my best spells on you to quickly end the battle without hurting you.

Says Sarah.

\- So that's why you said I wouldn't know for 20 seconds.

Says Diana.

\- You woke up in 15 seconds, that's surprising.

Says Sarah.

\- What I did was hit some points in your body that made you lose consciousness in less than 5 seconds, it's a technique I learned from Ryouko, it's pretty complicated to learn, if I used it all I could turn you off for up to an hour.

Says Sarah.

\- You'll teach me later?

Says Diana.

\- I'll teach you when I win that and we can get married.

Says Sarah.

See you, lesbian witches...

**The Sisters' Struggle**

An hour passes from the battle of Sarah and Diana.

\- After the most exciting battle that put Sarah Campbell in the final of the tournament, we will now have the decision of who will face Sarah in the grand final, on one side we have Ryouko Kagari a 19-year-old Japanese woman and on the other her older sister Mako Kagari also a 22-year-old Japanese woman!

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Say Ryouko.

\- I choose tails.

Say Mako.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in tails.

\- As you know, you can't choose the limited arena.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose the flat grass arena, I wouldn't use the limited arena even, I want to teach a lesson to Ryouko.

Say Mako.

\- All right, you can start the battle!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko closes his eyes and starts concentrating magic.

\- You're not gonna do anything? I'll enter a special mode for you Ryouko.

Says Mako

Ryouko continues to focus his magic as Mako also enters his special mode.

\- Now I'm ready to teach you a lesson.

Says Mako

Ryouko opens his eyes and absorbs the magic he was concentrating on.

\- What?

Say Mako.

\- So you want to get into fighting mode? Then let's fight.

Say Ryouko.

The two start to run towards each other and at the time of hitting a blow both deflect and begin to try to hit each other, but continue defending themselves, the collision of the blows makes a current of air so strong that some of the grams go flying, until Mako hit a punch in the stomach of Ryouko and throws it.

\- You're still in shape, Ryouko.

Say Mako.

Ryouko rolls and go towards Mako, hitting a two-legged kick in the same way and so they return to exchange blows between themselves, until they punch at the same time and the impact throws them both back.

\- Apparently you're not gonna give up that easy.

Say Mako.

\- I'm not giving up, Mako.

Say Ryouko.

Ryouko begins to concentrate a magic, while Mako runs towards him.

\- Do you think you're going to charge your energies like this?

Say Mako.

Mako comes close to Ryouko and hit by the magic she was charging and then by a series of blows until Mako is thrown by another magic that Ryouko hits her.

\- Damn you!

Say Mako.

Mako rolls and stops on the ground while Ryouko gives another shot.

\- Not now.

Say Mako.

Mako holds Ryouko's hand and launches it with a draft using his other hand.

\- You're not so bad, Ryouko, but I'm gonna start playing for real.

Say Mako.

Mako takes off his boots, his belt and a kimono she was wearing and throws them on the floor.

\- Now I'm ready.

Say Mako.

\- So you were also wearing heavy clothes?

Say Ryouko.

\- I was.

Says Mako

Ryouko takes off his heavy clothes and throws them on the floor.

\- (It wasn't just a heavy suit, I also use it to limit my magic, so when I shoot it I get much more powerful).

\- Let's see which one of us does better now.

Say Mako.

The two start to run in each other's direction and exchange blows so fast that it is difficult to follow just looking, until one hour they collide and the impact opens a hole in the ground and throws the two back.

\- We're in the same situation.

Say Ryouko.

\- That's gonna change now.

Say Mako.

Mako appears out of nowhere in front of Ryouko and passes through it.

\- So you mean you taught that to the Westerner?

Say Mako.

Ryouko tries to turn around to hit Mako but falls unconscious on the ground.

\- I'll start the countdown.

Says Harriet.

\- See you in two hours, Ryouko.

Says Mako

\- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...

Says Harriet.

Ryouko gets up.

\- Why did you stop counting?

Says Mako

\- Because I'm still here.

Say Ryouko.

\- What? You're supposed to be almost two hours unconscious.

Say Mako.

\- But I didn't.

The two sides again exchanged blows for more than 40 minutes until Mako hit a shot in Ryouko's face that brought her to the ground.

\- You really don't give up, we've been like this a long time.

Sa Mako

Ryouko gets up.

\- I'm still gonna try to stop you...

Say Ryouko.

Ryouko falls unconscious on the ground.

\- I'll start the countdown10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ryouko is knocked out, Mako is the winner, she will go to the finals and face Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

\- You were a pain in the ass Ryouko could have turned yourself in soon, but I wanted to fight to the end, at least I'm still the one who's in charge here.

Say Mako.

A while later in the tournament infirmary.

\- What?

Say Ryouko.

Ryouko casts a draught magic and inadvertently breaks down the infirmary wall.

\- Ryouko?

Says Sarah.

\- I couldn't, damn it!

Say Ryouko.

\- You did very well Ryouko, but your sister wore not only a heavy suit but also a suit that limited her magic.

Says Sarah.

\- Damn it! And now, who's gonna be able to stop her?

Say Ryouko.

\- I'll take care of it, it won't be easy at all, but I'll do my best.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah, my sister is not weak, I am not the Ryouko you had defeated when you were 11.

Say Ryouko.

\- I'm not 11-year-old Sarah, I'm way beyond what I was before.

Says Sarah.

The next day in the third place fight.

\- We came to the day when the two participants who lost in the semi-finals, will see which of them is the third strongest here, on the one hand we have Diana Cavendish a British 16 year old against Ryouko Kagari a Japanese with 19 years old.

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Diana.

\- I choose tails.

Say Ryouko.

Harriet throws the coin and falls on heads.

\- I want the flat grass Arena.

Says Diana.

\- This grass arena is always being chosen too.

Says Harriet.

\- I'll take it easy with you, Diana.

Say Ryouko.

\- Don't underestimate me, Ryouko. I want to see if I can be as strong as Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- All right, you can start the fight!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko appears out of nowhere in front of Diana and passes boldly through her.

\- I'm sorry, Diana, but I want to finish soon.

Say Ryouko.

Diana falls unconscious on the floor.

\- But already? I'll start the countdown, 10, 9, 8...

Says Harriet.

Diana gets up.

\- The same blow doesn't work twice on the same witch.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Say Ryouko.

\- Now it's my turn.

Says Diana.

Diana starts throwing several spells at Ryouko that hit her right in the face.

\- I underestimated you, Diana.

Say Ryouko.

Diana appears behind Ryouko and hits a magic on her back throwing her into the air.

\- What?

Say Ryouko.

Diana appears in front of Ryouko and goes with everything on the ground along with a bombardment of spells opening a huge cloud of smoke, until Ryouko leaves there with some tears in his clothes.

\- Interesting, I didn't think I'd have to do that.

Say Ryouko.

Ryouko takes off his heavy clothes.

\- I'm gonna have to go with everything against you, Diana.

Say Ryouko.

\- That's great!

Says Diana.

The two start battling for more than 20 minutes until Diana appears out of nowhere in front of Ryouko and passes through her.

\- What?

Say Ryouko.

\- I think I've learned how to do it.

Says Diana.

Ryouko tries to attack Diana and falls unconscious on the ground.

\- I'll start the countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ryouko is knocked out, Diana is the winner of the third place race!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko wakes up.

\- You won Diana, congratulations.

Say Ryouko.

\- Thank you.

Says Diana.

\- What do you wish for as a Diana award? 50 pounds or a law of the magical world to be overturned for you?

Says Harriet.

\- I want a law to be overturned for me.

Says Diana.

\- And what would that be?

Says Harriet.

\- I want to marry Sarah Campbell.

Says Diana

\- Okay, with this annulled law you can even have your daughter made with it recognized.

Says Harriet.

\- So that's why you wanted the third place award so badly.

Say Ryouko.

\- Yeah, so I can have my daughter with Sarah.

Says Diana.

See you, fighter witches...

**The great final**

May 26, 1648 at the World Magic Tournament.

\- We have reached the great final of the world magic tournament, which will be decided between the British Sarah Campbell, 16 years old and the Japanese Mako Kagari, 22 years old, the grand prize is total annulment of the laws of the world of magic can do what you want, the second place wins 150 pounds, is all or nothing!

Says Harriet.

\- I choose heads.

Says Sarah.

\- I choose tails.

Say Mako.

Harriet throws the coin and falls in tails.

\- I want the forest arena, I'll get it over with.

Say Mako.

\- Before you start the battle, you have to talk about what you would do if you won the prize.

Says Harriet.

\- Is everybody gonna know?

Say Mako.

\- They won't, the public can only see when the battle begins.

Says Harriet.

\- I want to be able to form a family with Diana Cavendish and have our daughters recognized as our creations.

Says Sarah.

\- Seriously Western, it's impossible for a couple of women to have daughters.

Say Mako.

\- My future wife disagrees with that. She'll invent the fertility stone.

Says Sarah.

\- Fertility stone? But what a Western bullshit, you're pathetic, you came to the tournament to do something that doesn't even exist.

Say Mako.

\- Diana has already made one and left it as a gift for our friend.

Says Sarah.

\- That's bullshit.

Say Mako.

And you, Mako, what do you intend to do if you win?

Says Harriet.

\- Nothing much, I just want to be free to do what I want in Japan.

Say Mako.

\- Got it.

Says Harriet.

\- Let's start with that, I want to see this Westerner get defeated in less than 10 minutes.

Say Mako.

\- We'll see about that.

Says Sarah.

\- All right, you can start the battle!

Says Harriet.

Mako begins to hide in the leaves of the trees.

\- What is it, Sarah? Can't you find me?

Say Mako.

Mako tries to attack from behind only to take a Sarah's punch in the face.

\- I have more where those came from.

Says Sarah.

Sarah turns around and starts throwing spells at Mako throwing her into the trees.

\- Damn you!

Say Mako.

Sarah keeps concentrating.

\- Are you just gonna stand there? Why don't you come over here? You're an easy target.

Say Mako.

\- (I am not a dumb; I know well the dangers of the forest).

Sarah turns and throws a magic into a tree and Mako goes off jumping out.

\- So you're just gonna stand there? I'll make you move.

Say Mako.

Mako goes into fighting mode and starts attacking Sarah as she defends herself from the blows.

\- You can't stay like this all day.

Say Mako.

\- I really can't.

Says Sarah.

Sarah hits a punch in Mako's stomach and throws some magic at her.

\- You really think you're gonna beat me like this?

Say Mako.

Mako puts his hand on the ground and makes some roots grab Sarah.

\- Now you will learn a lesson Westerner.

Says Mako

Mako begins to cast various spells on Sarah for more than 1 minute generating a huge cloud of smoke until the smoke dissipates and only Sarah's tunic appears.

\- What?

Say Mako.

A huge flash of light appears behind Mako hitting it in full and generating a huge explosion.

\- Who knew you made me take off my magic robe that holds my powers?

Says Sarah.

The smoke dissipates and Mako appears furious and tries to attack Sarah only that her blows are all deflected and Sarah hits all of hers in Mako.

\- You're the second one that makes me do this.

Say Mako.

Mako takes off his robe and his heavy clothes.

\- Even the heavy clothes, gee.

Says Sarah.

Mako appears quickly and hits Sarah's stomach with an elbow against a tree.

\- Very slow.

Say Mako.

Mako throws several spells towards the tree but Sarah appears from behind the two begin to exchange blows in an attempt to throw the other away until the 10 minutes arrive, Sarah takes a stone and throws at the fairy that held the arena plate of grass with elevations.

\- You wasted your time doing this.

Say Mako.

Mako manages to hit a shot in Sarah and manages to launch her towards the tree, then launches several spells in his direction.

\- Let's see now without the forest how you do.

Says Sarah.

Sarah defends herself against the spells and starts throwing several of them towards Mako.

\- You didn't hit one.

Say Mako.

The spells form a dome surrounding Mako and hit it in full creating a smokescreen, then the arena changes to the grassed Arena with elevations.

\- What? So you didn't want to fight in the middle of the trees, afraid I'd hide.

Say Mako.

\- Actually, I didn't want to stand there beating you every time you tried to get close to me.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm just getting started, but we're going to fix it soon, I'm surprised you've held on for more than 10 minutes.

Say Mako.

\- I'm surprised it's someone who's up to it.

Says Sarah.

Mako appears out of nowhere in front of Sarah

\- I know that one.

Says Sarah.

\- And who says I'm doing that?

Say Mako.

\- What?

Says Sarah.

Mako appears on the other side of Sarah.

\- Until tomorrow when you wake up.

Say Mako.

Sarah takes several blows that happen out of nowhere and throw everything back, making her stop again in front of Mako.

\- When I snap my fingers, you'll sleep.

Say Mako.

Mako snaps her fingers and Sarah feels a huge headache.

\- What? That wasn't supposed to happen.

Say Mako.

Sarah gets up and starts concentrating her magic.

\- Are you still gonna try?

Say Mako.

\- I'm not weak.

Says Sarah.

Sarah casts magic, but Mako defends.

\- Those weak spells do nothing but tickle.

Say Mako.

A flash comes from the smoke of the other magic and hits Mako with everything.

\- What?

Say Mako.

The smoke dissipates with a current of air made by Mako.

\- That's enough!

Say Mako.

Mako is furious and goes with everything on top of Sarah, hitting a magic in her and then a series of blows, the two are exchanging magic and blows for more than an hour until they exhaust their magic.

\- What?

Say Mako.

\- So that means we're gonna fight the old-fashioned way.

Says Sarah.

They start exchanging blows for more than 1 hour again until they are exhausted.

\- Let's get this over with soon, give it up Westerner, you're about to faint.

Say Mako.

\- Me? You are in the same situation, even your sister, didn’t took me so long to defeat you and it was my most difficult battle.

Says Sarah.

Sarah tries to focus on trying to make magic.

\- Stop being pathetic, we're more than an hour away with the magic gone.

Say Mako.

Mako starts to run towards Sarah and gets a shot in her face while Sarah manages to throw a magic that hits her in the chest throwing them both on the ground.

\- Goddamn it! It wasn't enough

Says Sarah.

Sarah gets up from the ground and sees Mako still lying on the ground.

\- What?

Says Sarah.

\- I will start the countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Mako Kagari is knocked out the champion of the 17th century world magic tournament is Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

\- I won?

Says Sarah.

Diana runs towards Sarah and hugs her.

\- You got Sarah!

Says Diana.

Sarah passes out in Diana's arms.

\- Sarah?

Says Diana.

\- I think we'd better get her to the infirmary. They both be exhausted.

Says Harriet.

A while later in the infirmary.

\- What? Where am I? Did I lose?

Says Sarah.

\- None of that Sarah, you won!

Says Diana.

\- So what am I doing here?

Says Sarah.

\- You passed out after you beat Mako.

Says Diana.

In the other room of the infirmary.

\- I don't believe it!

Say Mako.

Mako looks at the 150 pounds bag and gets mad.

\- I swear I'll get even and you Sarah Campbell I'll come back stronger and better.

Say Mako.

\- I see that you are very frustrated Mako Kagari, I can help you, but only if you help me in return.

Say???????

See you, winner witches...

**The Fertility Stone**

On June 20, 1648, Diana and Sarah got married after taking another love stone from Diana's house.

\- Now that we have the stone of love and we are married, I will begin to make the stone of fertility, I have two relics that seem to be essential to make it.

Says Diana.

\- And what would that be?

Says Sarah.

\- Claire gave me a jug of sacred water that is in France and I have the powder of a special ruby that you have here at home.

Says Diana.

\- And they're good for anything?

Says Sarah.

\- They should be the basis of the fertility stone along with the love stone, ruby if well used can create life, the sacred water Claire told me that it can also be used to create life.

Says Diana.

\- I understand you're going to put the two together to have a better chance of creating life.

Says Sarah.

\- I have some treasured relics that can be useful in empowering the stone of love and thus creating a fertility stone.

Says Diana.

Diana picks up the relics she had stored at home.

\- This is a phoenix feather, a yeti hair, a pearl of fortune, a magic gear, a fairy magic powder and a special magic wand, are the most powerful relics you have here in the house they have been stored here for centuries.

Says Diana.

\- What are you gonna make?

Says Sarah.

\- Look at that, Sarah.

Says Diana.

Diana takes her wand and puts it on top.

\- You too, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- Me?

Says Sarah.

\- The stone needs you to work.

Says Diana.

\- Got it.

Says Sarah.

\- Now put your hands up and recite the "fusionae magicae" spell at the same time.

Says Diana.

\- Okay.

Says Sarah.

\- Fusionae magicae!

They both say.

They cast the magic of fusion into the magical relics that merge with the stone of love and end up generating a purple colored stone.

\- What? Purple?

Says Diana.

\- Is that good?

Says Sarah.

\- The stone we gave Jill was green.

Says Diana.

The stone breaks into four pieces.

\- What? So much work to make that rock and it breaks, but damn it!

Says Diana.

\- No love, wait a minute, they're emanating magic, look at that.

Says Sarah.

\- It's true the four pieces are glowing.

Says Diana.

Sarah pierced her finger.

\- Shall we try honey?

Says Sarah.

\- But we're still 16.

Says Diana.

\- You never know, remember that my mother and your father died from an illness I don't want to get sick and die too.

Says Sarah.

\- You're right.

Says Diana.

Diana pierces her finger.

\- Let's get a piece and see if it works.

Says Diana.

They take and drip their drops of blood on the piece of stone.

\- Now what? Which one of us is going to be the mother?

Says Diana.

\- You honey.

Says Sarah.

\- Me?

Says Diana.

\- You created the stone, so nothing better than being the mother.

Says Sarah.

\- Okay.

Says Diana.

Diana puts her hand on her waist, she begins to shine and the shine dissipates at her waist.

\- Did it work out?

Says Sarah.

\- We'll see that later on, I felt like it.

Says Diana.

March 13, 1649 Alice Campbell Cavendish is born.

September 22, 1649 Jules Du Nord Brabham Arnoux was born.

May 10, 1653 Beatrix Campbell Cavendish II was born.

April 6, 1655 Valerie Campbell Cavendish was born.

June 23, 1658 Connie Campbell Cavendish was born.

June 10, 1668 at the Cavendish house.

\- What's that? What's that?

Says Diana.

Diana opens a letter.

"Diana and Sarah come to the Arcturus forest dimension on June 20; I have a surprise for you.  
Jessica Harrington."

\- That's it?

Says Diana.

\- Honey? Are you all right? I saw you reading the letter and getting a weird face.

Says Sarah.

\- It's Jessica Harrington asking us to go to the forest of Arcturus.

Says Diana.

\- That's weird.

Says Sarah.

\- I think so, too.

Says Diana.

\- We're not going alone then, it could be a trap.

Says Sarah.

\- Do you have an idea?

Says Diana.

\- I'll send a message to Jill and Ryouko to go along.

Says Sarah.

\- Got it.

Says Diana.

\- Let's go with Alice and Beatrix, they're much older and more mature.

Says Sarah.

\- I’m worried about that.

Says Diana.

\- So it really does have a chance of being a trap.

Says Sarah.

\- Yeah, that's why it's good that we're ready, Jessica never liked us even more about you, Sarah.

Says Diana.

\- Even after more than 20 years I also think that she should hold a grudge from the day I showed her what I was capable of.

Says Sarah.

\- Other than the tournament you won.

Says Diana.

\- Will Ryouko's sisters be together too?

Says Sarah.

\- Yes, they were defeated with some ease by us.

Says Diana.

\- Except for Mako, it was the hardest battle I've ever had, but I think even you could have won then.

Says Sarah.

\- You think so?

Says Diana.

\- Because of the ease with which you beat Ryouko, without a doubt, I saw that you didn't even take off the special tunic I gave you since the day you learned to fly.

Says Sarah.

\- I loved that robe, now who's wearing it is Alice.

Says Diana.

\- That robe served to limit your magic, and I never told you that.

Says Sarah.

\- So that's why I always had a harder time learning things from that.

Says Diana.

*Flashback.

20 years ago... On the day of the tournament final.

\- And why should I accept the help of a loser and a westerner?

Say Mako.

\- Because I know them better than you, Mako.

Say Jessica.

\- And how do you intend to help me?

Say Mako.

\- Simple, I can kill Diana and Sarah's parents and I know how to make the best magical power extenders.

Say Jessica.

\- Extenders? That's interesting.

Say Mako.

\- I'll make the most powerful extensors you've got, so you can get back at Sarah.

Say Jessica.

\- And how am I gonna use them?

Say Mako.

\- Call your sisters and I'll teach them how to make their own versions in one day in the future we'll together defeat Sarah at once, remember that she will now marry Diana and for the rest of her life will not be able to form a family.

Say Jessica.

\- Okay, Jessica Harrington, you look like a reliable Westerner to me, I feel like you have the same hatred for Sarah as we do.

Say Mako.

\- Well, let's get started. First I have to find a way to get Diana's and Sarah's parents out of line so they don't give birth to any more sisters for both of them who can turn against us.

Say Jessica.

\- Now I understand why you wanted to get rid of Sarah and Diana's parents. And what's your plan?

Say Mako.

\- You came from another continent and carry in you many unknown diseases, my idea is to take your blood full of these diseases from the eastern world and infect them both using magic.

Say Jessica.

\- A good idea, you can try to take it off.

Say Mako.

\- I've already got your blood and I've infected you both while you were distracted watching your fight, I took a sample with Rei.

Say Jessica.

\- So you already knew that I would agree to join you?

Say Mako.

\- Now we are going to my house, soon Diana's and Sarah's parents will be sick and will not know what it is and will die thinking it was an unknown disease.

Say Jessica.

*End of flashback.

See you, lesbian witches...

**The Trap**

June 20, 1668 in the forest of Arcturus.

\- I see you've decided to face it.

Say Jessica.

\- What do you want with us, Jessica?

Says Sarah.

\- Is that how you treat someone you haven't seen in over 20 years?

Say Jessica.

\- The last time you called me into this forest, I defeated you easily.

Says Sarah.

\- Exactly that was last time, but this time I'm not alone.

Say Jessica.

\- What?

Says Sarah.

\- This isn't gonna be like the tournament, I'm gonna kill you for good now.

Say Mako.

\- Mako? You don't really accept defeat.

Says Diana.

\- I won't admit that my sisters and I lost to a Westerner.

Say Mako.

\- But they lost.

Says Sarah.

\- Now we are in a special condition, we can kill each other, there will only be one winning side and one side that will come out alive here.

Say Mako.

\- But before I kill you, I have a little something to tell you.

Say Jessica.

\- That's if I can kill us.

Says Sarah.

\- Your parents didn't die of an unknown disease, I infected them.

Say Jessica.

\- What?

Says Sarah.

\- That's right, I used the blood of one of the Kagari sisters, it was full of unknown diseases and then I injected a little into each of them, right after I lost.

Say Jessica.

\- You killed my mother!

Says angry Sarah.

\- Dad...

Says Diana.

\- I can't believe you did this, you Asshole!

Says angry Sarah.

\- Are you mad, Sarah?

Say Jessica.

\- She was gonna be a grandmother!

Says Sarah.

\- Grandma? Spare me the bullshit, you two are married.

Say Jessica.

\- It's impossible for a couple of women to have children. What did you do, adopt a child?

Says Mako laughing at both of them.

\- No, I'm their biological daughter.

Says Alice.

\- Better leave our mothers alone.

Says Beatrix II.

\- What? But that's impossible, like those two...

Say Mako.

\- Have you ever heard of the fertility stone?

Says Sarah.

\- Is that thing real? You know, I don't care; it's more people to kill.

Say Mako.

\- More people anyway.

Jill says.

\- Jill Brabham, I had no idea it still existed, did you try anything with Anna or she made you an idiot again.

Say Jessica.

\- Respect my wife!

Say Claire.

\- That little redheaded dwarf from the tournament, too.

Say Jessica.

\- Are you gonna disrespect my mom anyway?

Say Jules.

\- What? Another one made of that stone?

Say Jessica.

Alice keeps looking at Jules.

\- (She's so cute).

\- Stop staring at me, girl.

Say Jules.

\- I'm sorry, but you look familiar.

Says Alice.

\- I'm the daughter of these two girls and one of them was a friend of their mothers.

Say Jules.

\- Do you know I was made like that too?

Says Alice.

\- Stop being shy, Alice.

Says Beatrix II.

\- Beatrix!

Says Alice.

\- How cute, my name is Jules Du Nord Brabham Arnoux and you're Alice?

Say Jules.

\- I'm Alice Campbell Cavendish.

Says Alice.

\- One more couple forming, a pity that you two will only have one day together.

Say Jessica.

\- Let's not be mean to them Jessica, I don't care about these three brats, if you want you can run away while there's still time.

Say Mako.

\- (My sisters will kill them in the back as soon as they try to escape)

\- We're not running away, we're protecting our mothers.

Says Alice.

\- Too bad, then I'm gonna have to kill you myself.

Say Mako.

\- Let us take care of the brats.

Say Mei.

\- I'll take care of the older Cavendish and you take care of the redhead.

Says Rei.

\- Just one more thing if you die the supreme leader of the magical world will die too, we have taken her hostage.

Say Jessica.

\- She has nothing to do with it.

Says Diana.

\- Of course you do, I should win the tournament and win the prize.

Say mako.

\- Do you still have this stupid idea of being the empress of Japan?

Says Sarah.

\- And you used the awards to get those two freaks you call daughters.

Say Mako.

\- Freaks? I'm already tremendously angry about what you did to my mother, now you're going to pay seriously for all this!

Says Sarah.

\- I'm not the Mako you defeated 20 years ago, I'm much more powerful than before, to the point of being able to defeat the entire guard of the supreme leader and kidnapping.

Say Mako.

Jessica takes the leader and shows it to the girls.

\- The life of the supreme leader is at stake and if you lose, she will give us immunity to any law or she will pay with her life.

Say Jessica.

\- Please defeat them, I'll leave your family alone.

Says the supreme leader.

\- Be quiet! Don't think about betraying us or you'll die.

Say Mako.

\- Knock it off!

Says Diana.

\- Or what?

Say Mako.

\- We'll have a final fight against you, we're at a numerical advantage.

Says Sarah.

\- It's only seven to four, we're worth about three of you still, why don't you call Anna too.

Say Jessica.

\- Eight!

Say Ryouko.

\- So you decided to show up too.

Say Mako.

\- I'm not gonna let you kill anyone. I'm on the side of the Westerners.

Say Ryouko.

\- You've always been a weak Ryouko.

Say Mako.

\- We'll see about that.

Says Ryouko

\- You've lost to these two Westerners and still join them, I'll make you join your little Western friends in the afterlife.

Say Mako.

\- I'll do everything I can to get you to stop this, Mako.

Say Ryouko.

\- Even if it's killing your big sister?

Say Mako.

\- I'm not gonna kill you, Mako.

Say Ryouko.

\- She's a real weakling, who'd have thought that the Kagari sisters' biggest killer couldn't kill a fly today.

Say Mako.

\- I was just a child at that time who had no control over me, until I was finally defeated by someone and understood that everything I did was wrong.

Say Ryouko.

\- You weakened Ryouko.

Say Mako.

\- Ryouko is very strong, she trained us.

Says Alice.

\- I thought sisters helped each other.

Says Beatrix II.

\- Quiet brats, we do help each other, so much so that my sisters will kill you.

Say Mako.

\- Are you guys just gonna be talking?

Says Sarah.

\- We were just waiting for the magic extenders to load.

Say Jessica.

See you, family witches...

**The Great Battle**

\- I'll go first, I want to break up with Sarah.

Say Jessica.

\- You? Stop being ridiculous Jessica, you were easily defeated by Ryouko, I'll take care of defeating Sarah.

Says Mako

\- What? I spent 20 years planning this revenge for nothing.

Say Jessica.

Sarah casts a magic on both of them.

\- Hey, you two gonna keep fighting?

Says Sarah.

The smoke dissipates and nothing happens.

\- They're not weak at all.

Says Sarah.

Jessica shows up in front of Sarah and grabs her by the neck.

\- I don't want to waste time.

Say Jessica.

Jill and Claire launch a magic that makes Jessica release Sarah.

\- Hey, I could get out of here quietly.

Says Sarah.

\- We'll take care of you, Jessica.

Jill says.

\- So finally the redhead found another stupid redhead for her and still manages to be smaller than you.

Say Jessica.

Claire hits Jessica in the face with a punch.

\- Call me short again and I'll blow you up.

Say Claire.

\- I'll take care of Sarah.

Say Mako.

\- And me, too.

Says Diana.

Sarah elbows Diana's stomach.

\- Hey, Honey, stay out of this fight, it's all mine.

Says Sarah.

\- But what if she kills you?

Says Diana.

\- It doesn't exist. What if?

Say Mako.

Mako goes to Sarah and looks right in front of her.

\- Are you really gonna try that? I can still wake up.

Says Sarah.

Sarah starts to hit Sarah several times, lifting her up in the air and making her fall to the ground.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana.

\- You're just gonna be watching, you still have us?

Says Rei.

Alice casts a magic on the Rei back.

\- Didn't you say you were going to attack us?

Says Alice.

Jules takes Alice's hand.

\- I'll help you with that one against the other Kagari.

Say Jules.

\- Jules!

Says Alice.

Alice lets go of Jules' hand and throws a magic into Rei by throwing her away.

\- What? How can she be so strong?

Says Rei.

Alice and Rei start battling, meanwhile...

\- Very strong you.

Says Sarah.

\- I knew you wouldn't perish on the first blow.

Say Mako.

Sarah vomits blood.

\- But that doesn't mean it was a weak blow.

Say Mako.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana.

Diana starts running towards Mako.

\- I'll help.

Say Ryouko.

Diana and Ryouko come together to attack Mako and manage to knock her down.

\- Get out! Get out!

Says Sarah.

Sarah takes off her robe.

\- So you're gonna want to take it seriously with me?

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah, we just want to help you.

Say Ryouko.

\- I don't need help, I'm gonna beat Mako alone.

Says Sarah.

\- Stop being stubborn, love!

Says Diana.

Sarah starts running towards Mako and they start battling each other.

\- Sarah...

Says Diana.

\- Damn it, I can't stand here.

Say Ryouko.

Ryouko goes to Jill and Claire and helps them against Jessica.

\- One more gathering at the party.

Say Jessica.

\- I'm not that weak either.

Say Ryouko.

Ryouko passes through Jessica.

\- When you two are gonna learn that I'm the head here...

Say Jessica.

Jessica falls to the ground unconscious.

\- Now!

Say Ryouko.

They tie Jessica with a magic rope that prevents her from using magic.

\- One's already stuck.

Say Ryouko.

Diana stares Sarah and Mako fighting.

\- Damn it, Sarah, I can't just stare.

Says Diana.

Diana takes off her robe and begins to concentrate her magic, while Sarah and Mako are battling.

\- I didn't want it to be like this, but it's getting interesting.

Say Mako.

\- You really thought I'd get weaker just because I'm 36 years old and four daughters.

Says Sarah.

\- What? Four?

Say Mako.

Sarah appears on Mako's back and hits her with magic on her.

\- Without these extensors you'd be an easy opponent, but I have to tell you something.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm not weak!

Say Mako.

Mako passes through Sarah.

\- I missed that blow.

Says Sarah.

Sarah vomits blood.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana concentrating her magic.

\- I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.

Says Sarah.

\- What? Since you came out in one piece, it was enough to keep you unconscious for days.

Say Mako.

\- No opponent is as strong as my daughters.

Says Sarah.

Meanwhile Jules and Alice are facing Mei and Rei.

\- Rei, what are these girls?

Say it, Mei.

\- They're monsters!

Says rei.

\- Stop being a weak Rei those armor shouldn't even be maxed out.

Say it, Mei.

\- What's the matter? Weren't you guys gonna beat us?

Says Alice.

\- I'm not leaving you girls alone.

Say Ryouko.

\- Ryouko sensei we realize, we're just getting started.

Says Alice.

\- It's Mrs Ryouko, they're strong, it's been a lot of fun.

Say Jules.

\- They want to kill you girls!

Say Ryouko.

\- And we will.

Says Rei.

Rei and Mei launch a magic towards the three of them hitting them in full.

\- Who told you to keep talking.

Say Mei.

\- Good Mei.

Says Rei.

The smoke dissipates and they appear unharmed, taking the dust off the clothes.

\- You attack us anyway, you could hurt Mrs Ryouko.

Say Jules.

\- Who do you think you are to hurt Ryouko sensei?

Says Alice

Jules and Alice cast a magic that makes a magic rope appear.

\- You two think you're gonna tie us up with that?

Says King.

\- You're already tied up.

Say Jules.

Jules and Alice hold hands and point the wand at Rei and Mei.

\- How cute the couple thinks they're gonna beat us.

Says Rei.

Rei and Mei are tied by the rope.

\- I want to see how you guys get out of there.

Says Alice.

\- Those strings aren’t gonna hold us back.

Says Rei.

Mei and Rei start trying to use magic, but they fail.

\- What?

Say Mei.

\- We're not just magic, little girls.

Says Rei.

\- Good, neither are we.

Says Alice.

Mei and Rei are pushing to get out, but they can't.

\- Check it out, Jules.

Says Alice.

Alice walks past the two of them and leaves them unconscious.

\- So they don't bother us.

Says Alice.

\- Wow, what a cool technique.

Say Jules.

\- I learned from Ryouko sensei.

Says Alice.

\- You guys are amazing. I didn't think my student outdid me.

Say Ryouko.

\- Arigatou Ryouko sensei.

Says Alice.

\- Now all that's missing is the strongest, and apparently your mother's are fighting her.

Say Jules.

Sarah throws Mako back with everything.

\- Now!

Says Diana.

Diana casts a magic in the direction of Mako.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah.

The magic hits Mako in full making a huge smoke screen.

\- I told you I could handle honey.

Says Sarah.

Sarah vomits blood.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana.

Diana takes Sarah and lifts her up.

\- I'm fine, honey.

Says Sarah.

\- I'm sorry, Mako, if I overreacted and accidentally killed her, it was my strongest magic.

Says Diana.

The smoke dissipates and Mako appears to be badly wounded.

\- You kill me? I'm gonna kill you, Westerner's wife.

Say Mako.

\- Mako looks around you, we've already defeated the other three is just leaving you and on top of that Diana has done a lot of damage to you, give it up.

Say Ryouko.

\- We can relieve you.

Says Diana.

\- You've managed to defeat them, my congratulations.

Say Mako.

Mako raises his arm and puts his wand up.

\- Heal!

Say Mako.

\- You'll spend a lot of magic healing yourself.

Says Diana.

\- But I'm gonna win her back, now the real fight starts now.

Say Mako.

Mako heals, and the armor of the other witches are removed by joining that of Mako.

\- I knew this crap Jessica made would suck, so I thought of this idea of putting all the armor together in mine to form the perfect armor.

Say Mako.

A samurai armor forms in Mako's body.

\- Now the real battle begins.

Say Mako.

See you, samurai witches...

**The Samurai Kagari**

\- So you were hiding the best for the end?

Says Sarah.

\- You vomiting blood thinks you'll penetrate this armor.

Says Mako.

\- I'm fine now, I hope it's my last battle, I'm not that fit.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! No!

Says Diana.

\- Better listen to your wife, but I don't think you'll need it, I'll kill the eight of you.

Says Mako.

\- That's if you go through me first.

Says Sarah.

\- I'll just pass by and this time there won't be a scar like the one my sister gave you.

Says Mako.

Mako turns your wand into a katana.

\- So that's it.

Says Sarah.

Sarah also turns her wand into a katana.

\- That was the katana that gave me the scar.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! You're crazy!

Says Diana.

\- Relax my love what's bad about...

Says Sarah.

Mako stabs Sarah in the chest.

\- It took too long.

Says Mako.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana.

Diana takes Sarah's katana.

\- You...

Says angry Diana.

Diana starts attacking Mako.

\- Mother!

Says Alice and Beatrix II.

Alice and Beatrix II use a healing spell.

\- I think my time has come.

Says Sarah.

\- No!

Says Alice.

Sarah's wound is healed, but she's still badly hurt.

\- Thank you for saving my life, now I'll try to make it right.

Says Sarah.

Sarah tries to get up and ends up vomiting blood again.

\- Damn it!

Says Sarah.

\- No mother! We'll take care of it!

Says Alice.

Meanwhile Diana and Mako do a katana fight until Mako manages to disarm, but Alice launches a magic that prevents Mako from performing the fatal attack.

\- Don't think about killing our other mother!

Says Alice.

\- Let's solve this with magic.

Says Beatrix II.

\- With magic? But I used magic and from what looks like your strongest mother doesn't have the strength to face me.

Says Mako.

\- Then her eldest daughter will solve it.

Says Alice.

\- I will help you.

Says Beatrix II.

\- No, I'm the older sister, if I leave you will take care of the family for me.

Says Alice.

\- What a beautiful family moment, but if you don't mind your blonde mother has to leave.

Says Mako.

Jules appears leaning on the blade of Mako's katana.

\- Mrs. Cavendish will not leave.

Says Jules.

\- Well, if it isn't the meddlesome redhead.

Says Mako.

Diana goes to Sarah to take care of her injuries.

Jules casts a magic that hits Mako in the face distracting her.

\- Alice!

Says Jules playing Sarah's katana to Alice.

\- Now let's see which one of us is the best.

Says Alice.

Alice attacks the chest of Mako's armor and only sparks come out.

\- You really think you're going to penetrate this armor with this iron.

Mako says.

\- Not with iron, but with magic perhaps.

Says Alice.

Mako and Alice start a battle of katanas charged with magic between them.

\- You are an impressive brat.

Says Mako.

\- I'm 19 years old, I'm not a brat!

Says Alice.

Mako carries with all power his katana which ends up breaking Alice's katana in the middle.

\- Damn it!

Says Alice.

\- Now you'll be the first!

Says Mako.

Alice starts walking backwards deviating from the cutting attempts until Mako kicks her into the ground.

\- Now it's your end.

Says Mako.

When Mako picks up the katana to pierce Alice, the moment she goes down the blade is mysteriously cut in half.

\- Don't think that you will kill Alice without going through me.

Says Jules.

\- Jules, you...

Says Alice.

\- We don't have time for this.

Jules says, pulling Alice back.

\- You're very stupid, now you won't have the privilege of having a quick death.

Says Mako.

\- We're not going to die.

Says Alice.

Alice and Jules hold hands.

\- You're not going to die apart, that's disgusting, these families only have descendants like that, it's going to be a favor to end this freak.

Says Mako.

Mako starts running towards Alice and Jules, only they dodge easily.

\- What's the point of having armor like that if you're slow?

Says Alice.

\- For that.

Says Mako hitting Alice in the back.

\- Then you can still teleport.

Says Jules.

Jules casts a magic on Mako only it has no effect.

\- You will never penetrate this armor and each time you cast more magic you will fuel it.

Says Mako.

Mako hits Jules and Alice tries to counter-attack the three continue to battle while Diana is taking care of Sarah's injuries.

\- Damn it!

Says Sarah.

\- Hey while you're complaining Jules and Alice are there facing Mako alone we have to help them.

Says Diana.

\- But how?

Says Sarah.

\- I've been able to analyze how that armor works, it absorbs the magical power and that can be a problem.

Says Diana.

\- They may even hold on to Mako, but soon they'll start to get tired.

Says Sarah.

\- That, but I had an idea.

Says Diana.

\- And what would that be?

Says Sarah.

\- We're all going to continually cast magic on her, while her armor absorbs magic from one of us wearing one of the pieces of the blade.

Says Diana.

\- I get it.

Says Sarah.

Sarah and Diana warn the other girls about the plan and she begins to cast magic on Mako.

\- That's more go on.

Says Mako.

\- What they're thinking will make it even harder and Mako can kill us.

Says Alice.

\- I think they've already surrendered to me, I'll save some as my future slaves.

Mako says.

Beatrix II and Ryouko appear out of nowhere near Mako and start cutting some parts of the armor.

\- That's enough!

Says Mako.

Mako throws all around far away.

\- I will kill you my sister first, what are your last words?

Says Mako.

\- Boom!

Say Ryouko.

\- Funny you.

Say Mako.

Mako begins to cast a magic, but his armor explodes, a while later when the smoke dissipates.

\- Damn it! But I still...

Says Mako.

Jules and Alice tie Mako up.

\- Damn...

Says Mako.

\- Now you don't try to escape us.

Says Alice.

\- You guys are a bunch of wretches.

Says Mako.

\- And you talk too much better I make you sleep too.

Says Alice.

\- Don't wait...

Say Mako.

Alice leaves Mako unconscious.

\- We managed to save the supreme leader.

Says Jill.

\- How nice.

Says Diana.

\- It was nice meeting you, Alice Cavendish.

Says Jules.

Jules pulls Alice through the collar and kisses her.

\- Hey!

Says Alice.

\- Looks like we have another couple.

Says Sarah.

See you, samurai witches...

**Du Nord Cavendish (Final)**

June 25, 1668, the Kagari sisters and Jessica were defeated and are now on trial for attempted murder of the supreme leader.

\- We are here to judge the fate of Mako, Rei, Mei Kagari and Jessica Harrington on charges of attempting to take power from the supreme leader, kidnapping and even attempting murder, what punishment has the supreme leader decided?

Says the judge.

\- Execution of the four and all their descendants.

Says the supreme leader.

\- Wait a minute, that's not what we decided, we saved your life.

Says Sarah.

\- Their descendants have nothing to do with it.

Diana says.

\- All right, you saved my life and Sarah Campbell Cavendish can decide what will happen.

Says the supreme leader.

\- I have already made up my mind, it is a decision that will please you.

Says Sarah.

Sarah hands over the role to the supreme leader.

"The Kagari and all their descendants with the exception of Ryouko will be totally nullified from using magic for 330 years, and their magic and any potential will serve to supply the power of the Gran Triskellion seal thus avoiding any harm, as they pass these 330 years the Claiomh Solais will be revealed and a witch deserving of power will use if the Kagari descendant is evil, and the Kagari family will be removed as witches.

\- I get it, what about Jessica Harrington?

Says the supreme leader.

\- Jessica will be banished from the world of magic and will also stop using magic, but it will not be so with her descendants.

Says Sarah.

\- 330 years? The Kagari family will suffer for something their ancestors did.

Says Diana.

\- They just won't use magic, 330 years should be enough time so that the Kagari that emerges in that time has little magic and has no risk.

Says Sarah.

\- I hope will be a good person like Ryouko.

Says Diana.

\- I agree with your decision, Sarah.

Says the supreme leader.

\- Great, now the three of you will have to sign this paper, this is a magic contract and it can never be broken, so signing it will validate everything that is written.

Says Sarah.

The Kagari sisters sign the contract.

\- You will pay Cavendish family, in 330 years our descendants will haunt you. Mark my words Sarah Campbell.

Says Mako.

\- Until then we will be prepared for that.

Says Sarah.

\- Our descendants will come back better and stronger than all of you.

Says Mako.

\- She will not even be considered a witch, the contract excludes the Kagari family as a witch family.

Says Sarah.

\- This will not be a barrier for us.

Says Mako.

\- The case is closed.

Says the judge hitting the hammer.

\- As you have saved my life, I will let you marry and have all your daughters recognized as long as I am alive.

Says the supreme leader.

\- Thank you.

Says Sarah.

\- Alice will be pleased to hear it.

Says Diana.

\- Jill and Claire too.

Says Sarah.

Hours later at the Cavendish residence.

\- And then what happened?

Says Jill.

\- Mako and his sisters will not disturb anyone for at least 330 years.

Says Sarah.

\- Did you manage to convince the leader to spare my sisters?

Says Ryouko.

\- They will not be able to use magic or their descendants until the year 1998, so we are safe from the evils of their family.

Says Sarah.

Ryouko hugs Sarah.

\- Thank you very much Sarah, you are a great person.

Says Ryouko.

\- I'm sorry I made this decision to take magic from your descendants that has nothing to do with it, but it was to make sure that Mako won't make their minds up.

Says Sarah.

\- I understand, but why 330 years?

Says Ryouko.

\- 330 years is the record of what a witch can live, so that's why I decided so.

Says Sarah.

\- But in Japan we witches live to be 90 or 100 years old.

Says Ryouko.

\- Here we only get to 70 years, impressive.

Says Sarah.

\- It was good to know that my sisters were spared, I hope that Kagari who comes after that time is a good person.

Says Ryouko.

\- What about Jessica?

Says Jill.

\- Jessica can't use magic anymore, I think that's enough for her.

Says Sarah.

\- I get it, it's a good thing you two showed up at their trial, we're going back to France now.

Says Jill.

\- Jules! Come say goodbye to the Cavendish.

Says Claire.

Jules goes to his mothers holding hands with Alice.

\- No Mom, please let me stay here with Alice.

Says Jules.

\- Mrs. Arnoux... Mrs. Brabham.... I...

Says Alice.

\- What is it, Alice?

Says Sarah.

\- I want to marry Jules.

Says Alice.

\- What?

Says Jules ashamed.

\- You're old enough to get married, that's fine by me.

Jill says.

\- I want to have granddaughters, are you sure you want to marry Alice?

Say Claire.

\- And the fertility stone, Mother?

Says Jules.

\- It's pretty hard to do, if you really love each other, I'll help you do it.

Says Diana.

\- All right, I was just testing you Jules, of course I agree with your marriage, but I want to be a grandmother I'm already old.

Says Claire.

\- Old? We're the same age Claire.

Says Sarah.

\- In France normal people usually die at my age and witches don't live that long either.

Claire says.

\- So why don't you move into our residence, there's plenty of room for you here.

Diana says.

\- Really?

Claire says.

\- Come on love, our house in France is falling apart.

Says Jill.

\- Since you've been friends with Jill since you were studying together and our daughter is going to marry your daughter, I think it's time to put my share of Arnoux aside.

Says Claire.

\- You don't have to leave your last name aside, honey.

Says Jill.

\- From now on my part of the family will be known as Du Nord, as I had said 20 years ago.

Says Claire.

\- All this just because we are getting married.

Says Jules.

\- I want to see my granddaughters running around the house, we only had one daughter.

Claire says.

\- You'll have Mrs. Claire.

Says Alice.

Alice and Jules marry in the same year in 1669, 1673, 1674 and 1678 their four daughters are born and they receive Du Nord as a surname, in 1680 the supreme leader dies and the prohibition of lesbian couples returns, Sarah died in 1729 at the age of 97 and Diana died years later in 1737 at the age of 105 in the same year in which the second Diana Cavendish was born which was a tribute from Eleanor Cavendish who loved her ancestor, and at the same time Maria Du Nord was born from the other family who also lived with the Cavendish.

See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!


End file.
